


Two Moons, Two Suns - A Star Wars Fanfiction

by LiliumVeith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking, Freeform, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliumVeith/pseuds/LiliumVeith
Summary: Alternate Universe here some events may differ from canon.The events on this story are occurring before ROTS, during the clone wars. Here Anakin is divorced from Padmé, and meet an old friend (and sort of protégée) of Obi Wan, Tarya Yandrile a priestess from the planet Idiriis.Idiriis is a planet on the Outer Ring and Count Dooku is very interested in bring then to the Separatist cause, Tarya is against it and is investigating the Count when ask help from Obi Wan. Here the story begins. She is a bold and charismatic person Will Anakin be attracted for her the same way she is from him? Let's see.





	1. Old and New friends

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - Hi all, Im brazilian, so this story was first write in portuguese I'm doing my best to translate it (better for my study of english right?) I really apologize for any mistakes or typos. I beg you pardon for then.  
> 2- The word Inanna is from a Sumerian Godess of love, fertility and also war. It means Lady in the Sky.  
> 3 - The Lirus and Targus System are created by me because I can be very lost in this huge galaxy, so I created some places.  
> 4 - All I have here is the planet Idiriis and the character native from it. This story have no intent to make any profit, nor I have intention of breaking any copyright laws

More sounds of droids came from outside and the young woman was tired, too tired to tell the truth, trapped in a hostile planetoid, hidden in a tiny cave without a ship in which she could escape. After her own ship had exploded into a thousand pieces after her spectacular entrance on the surface, she narrowly scape with life.  
The last bacta bandage she carried on her backpack was now applied to the burn that extended from her thigh to ankle, she also have injuries and bruises here and there, she could feel her forehead throbbing uncomfortably, when she run fingers over it felt some blood…" _Damn_ ". Anyway she was lucky, Inanna took care of her she was alive.

 _"Will the droids be dumb enough to think I died in the blast?"_ She was really counting on that.  
The cave was small but deep so she hopes of became undetected on any life scans. However, she could not dare make any kind of communication because of the risk of being intercepted, denouncing his location.  
Even when it was safe to communicate, and Tarya has no idea when it would be, a message for home was totally out of question her father shouldn’t be involved in her plans, she couldn’t take such risk.  
Her memory turned to Obi Wan, she had been thinking about him a lot lately, after all he had helped his planet once when she was still a girl, could she count on him again? They are friends but they don’t keep in touch in years.  
On the other hand, she knew the idea of being in Idiriis was from Kenobi's master Qui Gon Jinn who respected and admired the way in which the population of Idiriis worshiped what the Jedi called the Force, but her people always called Inanna. The older Jedi had a desire to understand the Idiriians connection of the with the thing he called Living Force…  
The pain on her leg took her from all those musings; she clenched her teeth and shook her head impatiently. _"Calm down girl, you’ve been on worst situations before."_ It was a stretch from the truth but work to calm her a little.  
Tarya spent about a day in this agony when the whole movement above her ceased, she decided it worth venturing outside: yes the droids were dumb enough to believe she had not survived the explosion. She was safe for now.  
She picked up the communicator on the backpack and sent an encrypted message for that frequency she had used so few times in recent years with her co-ordinates asking for rescue. Now all she could do was wait. And so she did.  
***  
Obi Wan Kenobi was involved in a mission in Felucia. He was on a strategy briefing with Cody when noticed the insistent beeps of his personal communicator.  
So he excuse with the clone and left the tent to receive the message, his jaw dropped for a moment, the message came from the girl of Idiriis he had known so many years ago when he still was a Padawan and the end of the message did not leave any doubt about the sender: "Here is Tarya Yandrile from Idiriis, I am in coordinates 345, 576, 117 Lirus system. I was being chased by a Separatist patrol, and lost my ship, I’m not seriously injured but can’t contact home. Obi Wan you are my only hope now. Inanna and Force are the same thing, just different understandings."  
Obi Wan crossed his arms concerned, the communication between them had thinned over the last years, time and distance being present between them and he hadn’t heard any news from her in a while and now she was asking for his help. His friend was counting on him.  
His heart sank a little; after all he could not leave the planet on the imminence of a fight. On the other hand he could not leave her in need.  
He was on an intense internal dialogue. _"She may be scared, because she is throwing the towel asking for help or worst she could be more injured than she tells me in the message"_ He thought, concerned _"It's not going to be the first time you try to reduce this sort of thing in your stubbornness, Tarya."_  
He made the decision to ask Anakin, who was supposed to be on his way to Coruscant, to help Tarya until he could do something. He grabs his comm to talk with Anakin.  
***  
Anakin had arrived in Coruscant less than a day. He was returning to the quarters after a tiring meeting with the Council and a quick meeting with an irreducible Padmé, who had barely given him an hour of her time, it was a fact they were divorced.  
He felt a bit lost facing this truth, some anger boil inside him when he noticed the light and insistent call of his communicator, when answering the call a mini blue Obi Wan began to speak to him: "Anakin I need your help, a friend of mine is in trouble, she’s at Lirus system. Would you rescue her for me?"

"Lirus Systems?" His brows furrowed, incredulous. "What friend is that Obi Wan?"

"A girl, Tarya Yandrile from Idiriis, her father is like a priest and general, it's a long story Anakin, I have not seen her in years but she needs help, rescue her and contact me. I can’t leave Felucia for now. She's just a girl, she's hurt and she must be scared. "

Actually, Anakin have heard Obi Wan talk about a mission in Idiriis about two years before Qui Gon met him in Tattoine but he couldn’t remember the circumstances of this exact mission now.

Both Kenobi's tone and expression showed genuine concern and there was a certain urgency in his words, this was unusual for his former master.

"Okay Obi Wan, I can do it without problem, just give me the coordinates."

Anakin saw Cody approaching his old master to say something to which he nodded, "Yes Cody, I'll see that, thank you Anakin, may the Force be with you"

"May the force be with you master," he said, closing the call.

He had barely arrived in Coruscant and was about to leave, but wasn't missing there anything either, and truth be told he was curious about this girl who deserved so much attention from Kenobi.  
***

Two long days staring into nothingness, the planetoid's stark surface all in pale brown tones, in her connection to Inanna felt the lack of living creatures, she felt empty, exhausted and hungry, her leg pulsed in such inconvenient pain, she felt weak.  
For sure had fallen on the most insipid rock in the galaxy.

When a small ship approached Tarya felt hope grow inside her, looking through the emanation in Inanna, she was surprised that was not Kenobi.  
She not saw him in many years but knew he was not that way beyond matter. The person arriving had a boldness almost bordering on inconsequence, as opposed to Kenobi whose signature had always showed calm and strength.  
She thought this arriving person was unusual for a Jedi, not that she had known many, truth be told.

She sat on a rock to better see his saviour: dark blond hair, tall, wearing a dark suit, _"Very handsome."_

When Anakin landed could see a single figure in the distance and felt a fleeting emanation in the Force, he only could compare it to a small flame.  
He was near the wreckage place of what once seemed to been a Corellian ship, but now it was blown in to many pieces for him to recognize the model. _"What a landing"_ he thought.

With just a short walk he realized that the form he had seen when he arrived belonged to a woman, not to a teenager like he have been expecting, she must have been about his age, and that curious emanation in the Force belongs to her.

He approached slowly, "I’m Anakin Skywalker." And smiled warmly at her. "Obi Wan can’t be here now, please come with me."

He offered a gloved hand to help her up.

"I am Tarya Yandrile." She accepted the help, it was uncomfortable to put her weight on the injured leg. "Why he can’t come? Is he all right?"

Skywalker watched her, his gaze turning from a poorly disguised curiosity to concern when watching burn - it was huge, he could see that some fabric from her clothes are attached to the wound in a messy way. Now he was relieved to be in a transport with a medical droid and not just with R2 as he usually did. The wound on her forehead had a layer of clotted blood but it doesn’t look serious.

Tarya could see that he was scrutinizing her, his curiosity turning into concern because of her injury.  
His body language telling her that he was a confident, strong person. She didn’t want to think about how she looked in that moment - dishevelled, bruised, covered in dirt and soot.

Anakin put her arm over his shoulders helping her walk without disturb injurie, and as they walked to the ship, he talked casually to her. "He's fine," he replied. "It's only away from here in Felucia, he said your situation was urgent and ask me to come in his place, we need to get out of this system and you tell me what happened. "

"Okay” she said simply, finally becoming so aware of her fatigue.

As they boarded, Artoo began to bomb the Jedi with lots of outrageous beeps from being left on the ship.

"Hey, it did not take long!" He said to the droid.  
"Miss Yandrile, this whining here is Artoo, don’t mind him. I'll take you to the medical droid"

She was sitting on examination couch while the droid scanned her.  
Anakin still held an expression of disbelief, Tarya decided to ask. "Why do you look at me with such disbelief Master Skywalker?"

He smiled, a little embarrassed, "It's nothing, it's just that Obi Wan made me believe you were a frightened teenager, but you don’t look like either."

"Oh, I understood, Obi Wan must have lost track of time," she smiled at him.

Anakin relaxed seeing that smile, it was beautiful. He felt no threat coming from her yet her signature on the force was strange, like if she was and was not a force user at the same time he doesn't know what to think about it.

"I was a girl when we met," she continued, "maybe in his mind I'm still the little girl he helped to keep safe."

At this moment, the droid asked her permission to inject some painkillers, so it could start to clean the wound; she nodded a yes, tiredly.  
Anakin realized that she look very pale; she must be feeling weak.  
He said, "I'll take us out of here while he takes care of you, when It’s done I'll take you to the quarter to have some rest, we'll have time to talk later. Right?"

"All right, Master Skywalker"

While Tarya was sleeping in the quarter, no longer in pain and with the assurance that she would not get any scar.  
Anakin was talking his former master "I rescued your friend, but is not a girl Obi Wan, she is a grown woman and I think she can take care of herself.  
However I'm not sure about her skill with landings, you should have seen the state of that ship."  
Obi Wan scratched his beard, his peculiar gesture "Thank you Anakin, I'm relieved to know that she's fine. I must have lost track of time."  
"She was a girl when Qui Gon and I went to Idiriis on a diplomatic mission, and her life was at risk. Yes, I suppose she’s grown now and learned to care of herself. We used to talk from messages after the whole situation was cleared, but it's funny after all this time, in my mind I still see a girl." He cleared his throat "Well I'm rambling, sorry, try to find out why separatist droids where on her track and keep in touch, I think I'll be able to get out of here soon. See you soon friend and May the Force be with you."

"May the force be with you Obi Wan" and they finished the call.

Anakin had given to her enough time for rest, so he toke some caf and bring to the quarter, calling for her "Miss Yandrile"

"Please, enter Master Skywalker"

She was wearing a simple, dark green jumpsuit and she looks quite different from when she was a mess of soot, dirt and bruises. Her hair no longer tied in a tight braid; they went free down her back, the longer parts reaching her hips.  
Anakin was standing at the door watching, _"What a sight!"_  
She was red-haired, not like Kenobi, but in a deep copper tone, almost brown, it looked polished and luxuriant, her skin was very fair and eyes were like honey or amber he didn’t know how to call their color.

He offered the caf to her "It will make you feel better" but suddenly felt awkward.

"Thank you" said, accepting the drink from his hands "Please, no formalities, just call me Tarya," she pointed to the only chair in the room as she sat on the bed.

Tarya studied him closely; he had very blue eyes, thick eyebrows and a scar near his right eye. That was interesting; it looked good in him, she was curious to know how he got such a scar. At a battle certainly “ _Such a brave man_.” She thought.  
Clear eyes were rare among her people, usually a trace associated with Inanna's benevolence. She doesn't know if She had been benevolent to the young Jedi but had certainly given to him great power.

He gave a quick smile to her taking the seat "So please just call me Anakin."

"Okay, Anakin, what do you want to know?" She was direct Skywalker liked that. "Why there was a separatist patrol chasing your ship? Your planet is considered neutral so what was going on?"

Anakin couldn’t stop looking at her; she had a small birthmark on her neck, high collarbone, small breasts and a waist that could be wrapped without difficulty.

She was well aware of the knight's eyes and knew that he was not only paying attention and studying her reactions, "Our planet is rich in plasma but we do not exploit mining as it can damage the ecosystem, we live from tourism, from our universities and all forms of arts." She takes a sip of the drink. "It happens that all this energy supply caught the attention of the Separatist movement and they start to contact our King, making offers for us to join their cause. But we don’t want to engage in this war, we are not warriors. And my father and I started to grow suspicious of Count Dooku insistence; we used to say: When one tries to give you too much honey, you must suspect. On several occasions he tried appoint a diplomatic visit to our planet and we refused, politely. He says that we are very disrespectful, that all he wants from us is a gesture of goodwill. "

"You tell me you are not warriors but according to Obi Wan your father is a priest and a general," Anakin argued.

She nodded. "True, my father is the Guardian of Inanna, in times of peace the Guardian is the spiritual leader and counsellor of our people, he interprets Inanna's designs, conducts rituals, hears people and their questions. But if need to fight Guardian becomes a General and must guide our people into battle, it has been a long time since a guardian need to become a general, but my father fear that this will be necessary soon." Tarya gave a slight sigh before continuing. "Truth is that my father fears for me because he believes that the war will come to us when I take the place he occupies now. And obviously I'm not well prepared as he is, well regardless anything we don’t want war!"

Anakin listened intently, brows slightly furrowed, absorbing everything he heard.

After finishing her caf, she continued, "I decided to investigate this Count, because to me he doesn’t want anything with the plasma mining Anakin, so I've been following him and I've tried to intercept his communications but stumbled on a big thing. They have plans for a new type of weapon, and need to reach those plans. For now I don’t have a proof but it’s something with very destructive potential and if that’s really happening they need to be stopped."

The way she expressed herself was almost a speech, she flared up talking, gesturing elegantly but passionately.

The Jedi could only hear, although one of his eyebrows had been higher since the mention of following the Count alone; his lips are now a thin line.

"Then I invaded a droid base from Dooku had just left," realizing the stern expression on the Jedi’s face, she began to apologize. "I know this was silly and dangerous but needed all the information I could get, I've been detected but managed to escape in time, but my ship was hit in the pursuit, and fell on that planet where you rescued me. Now I don’t have more than I had before starting it! But I needed to try anyway. That’s the entire story. Do you believe me? "

He felt his expression soften a little, it took courage to take that attitude, all he could feel was the truth in those words, she was not lying or using subterfuge.

Tarya waited for his response like holding her breathe, eyes wide, studying every little reaction of him. Anakin, in turn, felt uncomfortable beneath that gaze as if he were naked.

He cleared his throat, trying to scape the gaze. "I believe your words," he began, but she interrupted "But you do not believe I'm right," and her shoulders dropped a little, disappointed.

"Is not that Tarya, you might even be right but you took so much risk and what do you intend to do?" Even if such plans exist, how do you intend to prevent something from happening? It would be your planet against all the Separatists? What if you were detected?" Suddenly he felt exasperated with her. He had faced this enemy more than once and in the first fight ended up with a cybernetic implant, the old man was astute. Would that peculiar Force signature of her become unnoticed? Dooku could cut Tarya’s slender body in half without any difficult or remorse.

"He doesn’t track me, he knew he was followed but he can’t know from whom, he even knows me. As far everyone knows I should not leave the planet without my entourage, the ship used by me was acquired outside." Her shoulders descended even more, watching the empty cup. "You are right, don’t know what to do if had the plans, I was already thinking about keep in touch with Obi Wan before but a sense of urgency told me to try to get those plans first."

Anakin crossed his arms at his chest feeling annoyed "I don’t know how Kenobi could help. Your planet is not even part of the Republic, Jedi couldn’t made any interference. And I say more, our efforts are concentrated in this war, we are spread thin around so many fronts." and his gesture not become unnoticed from her, who frowned at herself thinking _"What did I miss? When did I irritate him?"_.

She was now on a more defensive posture “But Jedi have helped Idiriis before, and I'm very aware of our political position, which is why don’t ask someone there to rescue me. The neutrality of Idiriis government couldn’t be put under doubts I was just thinking in the sake of my people."

"Have you consulted your father or your king about those issues before you do anything?" Anakin asked in an almost professorial tone.

"My father only talk about these questions to me off the records. While the time of my tasks don’t come I have no power in politics, I'm just a priestess in a single temple, and a decorative figure on court. Only my handmaiden and my secretary know of my indiscipline. My father must think I sneaked off the planet again but he knows I always return." She took a deep breath. "Summarizing all of that was an individual initiative."

Anakin was doing his best to show that he did not approve such unthinking attitude; he thought Obi Wan would react in the same way. Even more after Anakin realized that Kenobi really considered Tarya a friend and had so much concern for her safety. However, deep inside he wanted to help her and considered her brave but reckless.

He had seen more than once what the Separatists were capable of doing.  
Somehow all the situation also reminded him of Naboo years ago and soon his thoughts were on Padmé: they were apart for some time; before the cold meeting they had a few days, the last time the two encountered was tense, all that issue involving Rush Clovis; Padmé said there was no way they could keep together if he had shown no confidence in her; also she was growing tired of that secrecy. Anakin couldn't blame, she had reasons to take this decision. But even with time passing he avoided thinking about that situation, as much as possible, could not lose focus and let the sadness or anger takes him, it was not the Jedi way.

He left the quarter with the excuse that needed to check their coordinates.

Tarya stood alone in the room looking at the empty cup of caf. Anakin intrigued her, all that irritation and confusion before leaving she knew it have nothing to do with her or the subject of their conversation. However she felt ashamed of her actions, trying to take actions alone in the middle of a war that was crashing the galaxy. Maybe her father was right, she still behaved like a foolish girl, and she had to keep energy for Inanna and to serve her planet.

She was mentally reviewing her entry into the separatist base; thinking better if she was lucky that incursion might not have been totally useless. A smile lit up her face.

Anakin was in the pilot's chair, they were already out of the Lirus system but still planned some random jumps until Yandrile decided whether to go back to Idiriis or what she was going to do with her life.

As soon as they got out of hyperspace he was going to contact Obi Wan again, he decided that no matter how much he wanted to help Tarya, he would be relieved to get rid of that sight, which by the way, was on him right now he could feel it even from his back.

"Anakin?" Her soft voice broke the flood of irritation was pouring over him. "Perhaps the invasion on that base wasn’t so useless, when there I installed a small probe slicer and there's a lot of data here, maybe some of then will be useful to the army."

"Probe Slicer?" He doesn’t know this type of device and this was a rare thing, usually used Artoo to get data on enemy installations.

"As I told you, at Idiriis we have universities you can’t compare then to those on Core, but we produce good technology. This little one you just connect to a socket and it will copy as much data as it can." She had a small, elliptical and harmless looking device on hands, with push of a button it revealed a connector, similar to one Artoo had.

"So you could connect it to your astromec here and find out if any information is useful. I hope something is because it's a small thanks for your help."

Artoo emitted a rush of beeps that indicated his willingness to help. Anakin made a gesture indicating that she could plug in the device. Tarya turned to the astromec. "Ok buddy, there's going to be a lot of data there, let's hope it has something good."

"Shall I take you to Idiriis?" Anakin asked, "We're already out of the Lirus system, will do some random jumps but I need to know which route we're going to draw."

"For Inanna, I don’t want to go back now but have to be patient and wait the events to unfold, have to return to the place that was given to me."

She smiled at him but looked a little sad, her eyes a little darker, she was younger than him? Before, he had the impression they were at same age.

"Is Inanna a deity?" That question had been in his mind for a while but he decided make it now just to distract Tarya.

"Not in a conventional way, Inanna is in everything, her energy surround us, and goes through us and its proceeds and sustains all life. I believe that Inanna and Force are the same thing, just different understandings. Although there are scholars who would disagree with me." She came over, taking the seat next to him. "But let’s just think, we can see each other beyond the veils of matter, I felt you before even have landed and knew it was not Obi Wan and you felt me too, don’t you?"

"Yes, it was like you were a Force user and wasn’t at same time. Your presence in the Force was, mean is, different." It was so strange to talk about the Force with someone who was not a Jedi and yet it seemed natural in that case, her presence welcomed him, made he felt good.

"But it’s exactly that, I'm not a Force user the way Jedi are, for example I’m not able of physical prowess you're so capable of. However I’m one with Inanna every day of my life since my birth, she manifests in my dreams and imbues me with certainties; my life is dedicated to Her more than anything. In Idiriis there is no hunger because Inanna blesses the crops, diseases are fleeting because She is curative balm."

"People like you would make great Jedi," he pondered without realizing that had spoken it aloud, he soon would realize that woman have that effect on people.

"Long ago, Jedi sent us representatives because they wanted our children to your training, but the blessings of Inanna are rare Anakin and few of us are born with her touch so intense. Who would teach Inannari for the next generations if our children follow the Jedi path? And how could they have a chance to choose if they would be taken from home so young? Your path is very honourable with great deeds but it is not an easy life, do not form bonds, give up from love? Inanna's greatest expression! Avoid emotion and attachment? Too hard for a child even more if can not choose for itself."

"As I see, we Jedi do not renounce love, attachment is forbidden, and possession too but universal love is not. So I would say we are encouraged to love." He spoke it slightly inflamed.

Her eyes stared Anakin, a new curiosity inside her, after all, he was so emphatic about love, and interest was growing strong deep inside Tarya.  
Once more in that day Anakin felt naked under her deep gaze. There were only they both on universe? Hovering through the emptiness of hyperspace. He took courage to return that sight, blue against amber.

"I'm not talking about the universal love Anakin, I'm talking about the love of a father for his children, of friends for each other and why not, of a woman for her lover?"

She knew shouldn’t tease this way, he was a Jedi knight and yet there was something different on him and when she said the word lover made it applying the exact amount of languor, almost a promise underneath the words.

As an Idiriian highborn woman, she enjoyed flirting, there more refined a woman, the more alluring and seductive they were encouraged to be, it was an appreciated characteristic. However as a future Guardian of Inanna Tarya was forbidden to the eyes of most people, then she had almost no chance for practicing her skills; personally she thought it was a waste, but it was part of her burden and she accepted it.

He averted his eyes from hers, a discreet blush rising up his neck. Anakin felt a strange knot near to his stomach. _"Point to me"_ , she thought.

"Anyway," she continued, just like nothing had happen "the Jedi understood that such adjustment would not be possible because of our own belief system and since then there has been some degree of collaboration between us."

He needed to move from there, decided to see if Artoo had finished checking the data on the slicer, when he got up felt as if a spell had been broken and noticed his throat very dry.

He began to check the data, it was a lot, some of general knowledge, but there was information about a new droid plant and some other confidential information that would be very valuable, which could even shorten the war as they were used.

"Tarya, this information is very important, they have a new droid factory hidden at Targus system, next to Lirus, that information is vital, it would be a really deep hit on the enemy!" He smiled and Tarya noticed that it was a beautiful smile; she realized she liked to see him smile.

"I hope you make good use for all that Anakin, I do not want to engage in this war but I want it to end as soon as possible, it's a perversion when so much chaos spreads, it's against everything I believe."

Her face suddenly turned serious.

"Trace our course to Idiriis, my father awaits me, I feel it." She could feel it even through the distance her father was looking for her. Once again when she returns, they would probably argue, after all, it was what always happened when she left Idiriis.

She spent the rest of the trip silent. Anakin in turn received a coming from the Temple, he was expected in Coruscant, when they glimpsed the planet Idiriis Anakin was surprised, it was beautiful, so much green in different shades and blue.

"I would like to show you the place" she said, abandoning the frowning silence of the last hours, "one of our moons is violet and the waters of natural pools assume that tone, it's my favourite place in the galaxy."

"I'd like to see, I do not think I've seen a violet moon yet, but I need to take this information to the Council, but there will be other opportunities, right?"

"Yes, sooner than we imagine, I suppose." And Anakin felt the weight of those words in the Force, was she predicting something?

Their farewell was brief, he left Tarya it in a place away from the capital.

"Soon they'll come for me, thank you Anakin for saving me, send Obi Wan my regards, tell that I miss him."

Anakin returned the probe slice in her hand. "Keep it, Artoo has full copies, it was a great pleasure to meet you Tarya." And bowed politely, took one of her delicate hands and gave a soft kiss. The way a hero from a romantic Opera would have done.

She doesn't expect this chivalrous gesture and felt an intense blush on her cheeks.

 _"Point to him. We are even"_ She thought

"See you soon Master Skywalker." Tarya said while hid her face under a heavy hood


	2. At Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this chapter Ani is back at Coruscant, have some Council meetings, Yoda is talking cryptic as always and Obi Wan and Anakin are enjoying a lot have some lightsaber training just for spend some time together. Obi Wan is missing Qui Gon a lot but don't talk about it. Tarya is back home and have some talk with her father and we can know more about their relationship and about Idiriis culture.  
> Here I realize I really suck at summaries, my apologies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - I hope you could listen Samuel L. Jackson voice in your head just like myself did when I was writing his lines (this guy is a 'bad mother f***er after all).  
> 2- As said before Im not a english native speaker so it was really hard trying to mimic Yoda strange grammar, hope had made it right. Also in the english topic if a made any huge grammar mistake anytime, please let me know via comments.  
> 3- I can't help myself, I needed to start to show how much those two boys like spending time together.  
> 4- When it comes from Ziiro Tafyr, just think about Idris Elba with all his handsomeness and deep voice.  
> 5- About the bow Idiriians do, I take it from Japanese culture, so they have very different kinds of it.

Once in Idiriis, Tarya waited for some time until her secretary - and master at arms Ziiro Tafyr to took her home in a transport, Maib, her most trusted handmaiden and also Tafyr’s wife, was there too. He stopped the vehicle and came down to accompany Tarya, opening the door for her. "Thank you Ziiro, you're always very sweet to me." He made a gesture of respect for her, touching his forehead with the middle and index fingers of his right hand. "I fear milady will be in trouble when returns to the Temple of Waters, your father is waiting. You’re growing careless with these travels, it took too much days this time, and I was worried."

She smiled, accepting him to open the door for her, "Don’t worry Ziiro, Don't you trust the skills you've been teaching me all those years? It went fine and I’m here now, safe." And kissed her handmaiden on the face, with affection "Hello Maib, how are you?"

The woman hold her hands "I'm fine milady, brought your Ritsa, we don’t want your father to think you walks around the town without it." Tarya found a bag made of Meelweekian silk, the rare fabric she enjoyed much, inside it found a thin diadem with a curtain of green beads that served to hide the face of the future Guardian and Inanna's voice from all the others.

She had never enjoyed using it, besides hiding her from the world it marked her as different, doesn't like wearing it. Her father had taught her to wear the adornment with respect but had also taught that they were no better than anyone because of Inanna’s touch. She considered the use of the accessory an out-dated formality.

It was common among the wealthy women in Idiriis to cover their faces with a delicate veil, which in fact hid nothing, just a simulacrum of the tradition she helped perpetrate using the adornment that only made her lips and jaw visible. While some people wanted this status, Tarya would decline it cheerfully.

Already with the ritsa adjusted, Tarya said to the man "Go fast Ziiro, I want to end this discussion soon." He shook his head "It does not have to be a discussion girl, you can listen to your father sometimes. He cares about your future and your safety."

Maib nudged her husband on the legs "Do not call her girl Ziiro, she's the voice of Inanna and our mistress." The husband looked from his wife to Tarya. "I know very well who she is, but when she behaves like a spoiled child I'll scold her as such."

Tarya sighed. "Don’t worry Maib, he's fulfilling his role, it seems that the only one on this planet who isn’t doing such it's me, now let's go Tafyr."

Tafyr used a discreet entrance to the Temple's residential complex, as if he were returning from a trip to town with his Maib. Tarya disembarked and headed straight for the courtyard where she knew her father would be. With the bond they share in Inanna, they could feel each other without the slightest difficulty and he was not happy with her.

There was a fountain and a pool in the courtyard, Joss Yandrile was sitting in a low chair, dressed in an informal outfit; white shirt and black trousers he was barefoot, his grey long hair tied. He was dipping hands absently in the water.

Sitting on her legs, at the floor she made a deep reverent bow for him, "Guardian Yandrile, pardon my absence, hope the hospitality rites have been observed." He touched her at shoulders to stand. "Stand up, Tarya, I don’t come here to be flattered in royal court manners, came to know why Inanna's voice is not heard at this temple for fifteen standard days and also to see my daughter." This last part was said in soft voice "Remove your ritsa, want to see my girl’s face.”  
Now standing up looking at her father who kissed her face, clear demonstrations of affection were not common thing coming from Joss Yandrile. In fact, since he had been widowed, Joss had become a closed man even to the young daughter who needed affection as any child.

Joss watched her, it was almost sad to see so much of himself in the woman standing before him and so little of his beloved wife but there were those eyes - the same exotic almond shape, however those of his beloved one were brown and those of Tarya were the colour of honey, she had not inherited her mother's freckles, which to him looked like all the precious stars in the galaxy.

He turned his attention back to the person in front of him and trying to not think about the woman who made his heart so mournful.He inhales slowly. "Daughter, days ago the death passed so near from you, I thought had lost you. Where have you been?"

She lowered her eyes, try to lie was useless because they were so connected by Inanna, "Lirus System, have been trying to follow Dooku and maybe discover his intentions or something useful" The man was listening to her, frowning in disbelief "Your inconsequence is unbelievable Tarya, what if you were caught, or killed? Who was with you?" She was looking at him "I was alone, don’t want to risk anyone else" her father laughed bitterly "Sure, you only risk the only person I have, without mercy, sit here by my side and tell me this story properly."

Told him about the infiltration, persecution, falling, about asking from help and providing the information she had to the Jedi. Joss shook his head "I don’t know if that was a good thing, Kenobi will need to report to the Council, which acts under the Republic and we're going to choose a side in this war anyway."  
"It was not he who rescued me father, it was a Jedi named Skywalker, he was Obi Wan former Padawan. He seems to be a good person too."

"And father, frankly, I don’t think we're going to have too many options between Republic and Separatists. If war comes to us what can we do? You know very well it’s near us now." Joss was tense with mention of the war "The question dear, is that there’s no good side for us, you understand?"

"But father, the Jedi are on the side of the Republic, it must be the right side, right?" Again, shook his head "You're still naive Tarya, the Jedi should be peace keepers and now they're up to their necks in this insane war just to defend the ideals of the Republic, but did they check if they're not just ideals? I don’t doubt the Jedi for a second but I don’t know if the Republic is all that they believe; that’s why always defended our neutrality and Idiriis never joined the Republic"

Tarya could see he had a point, "Sorry, dad, for not seeing far just like you do." He gestured for her to stop. "Don’t apologize for being who you are, when at your age I also don’t know things like now. Its also why insist on your presence at court so that you can listen and learn and why you need listen to those who come to you with their questions, you must learn from experiences beyond your own, look at the world with eyes beyond yours! You see far too, with your own eyes and the gifts of Inanna."

She always felt so bellow her father's expectations, he always hoped she was good at everything and she understood the reason but her efforts never seemed enough. Her desire was live up to all those. "You know that I hear." He nodded. "Yes, that’s why they come to hear Inanna's voice speak through you, to listen your advice, don’t leave them alone. Stop hiding yourself from your destiny, while looking for adventure. Because I know you are always seeking it.”

"Yes dad, I'm here now." She felt defeated.  
He put an arm around her shoulders; he was a tall, muscular man and sometimes he almost forgot how she was fragile, like a hummingbird just as her mother. Tarya hadn’t inherited the sturdy physique from the Yandrile family. “Don’t think that don’t understand you or want to control you. I want you to learn to think before acting.”

Tarya's eyes were wide and her eyebrows slight rise, so many expressions of affection, if wasn’t for the fear of ruining the moment and lost his dad, he leaving only Guardian Yandrile with her, she might have said, _"Who are you disguised as my father?"_ But she just let herself stay and accepted the moment with joy and a small, pleased smile.

Maib was looking they discreetly from the second floor and told to her husband "If he bothered to be her father more often, as he is doing now, she would feel less drawn to the outside, to the stars." Tafyr looked at her seriously. "He only tries to be the best mentor possible so she can be a strong Guardian, if he were always soft, she wouldn’t be half the woman she is; moreover people were going to say that he was making her life too easy. They wouldn't benefit from this kind of gossip. She always had enough love from everyone around her."  
The woman shook her head in disbelief. "You men think see far? He closes himself so much to her just to avoid the pain of remembering her mother; he's been doing it since Endora died. He may be a wise man and a Guardian but he is only a man, one with a broken heart. Now I'll see if my lady's room is the way she likes it. " And left, leaving Ziiro alone with his own thoughts, remembering the time of Endora’s death.  
***

When Anakin left Tarya at home he was feeling euphoric, he hadn't felt like that in a long time, his heart beating so strong, he was feeling more alive and it was a nice feeling.

He asked R2 to draw the shortest route to Coruscant; the astromec launched some beeping questions swinging its barrel body back and forth.

"I let her safe at home, buddy she'll be fine." He replied friendly to the droid.

They had a trip without incident, Anakin went up to the Jedi Temple two steps at a time and found a thoughtful Obi Wan pacing from side to side.

"So old friend, what's this information you got?"

"I don’t got then, just bringing then here." The youngest began to reply "The whole merit comes to Tarya, who made such a crazy plan that it even made me envious, she stole the information from a whole droid base alone. That was how her ship ended up dead."

Kenobi looked serious at Anakin "She what? This way she'll kill herself; stars, this girl seems to have a gift for trouble." And yet he could not help but smile thinking she had such panache.

Seeing the smile on the face of his former master, Skywalker decided to deliver the message he had "Tarya send you her regards, said she misses you. Really lovely this old friend of yours, long red hair, pretty smile you know?"

The older man was trying to imagine a grown version of Tarya, capable of making that kind of impression on Skywalker but only said "Anakin! Let's present those data to the Council at once."

Anakin always celebrated internally when he managed to get Obi Wan, the Negotiator, embarrassed. Just like he was now.

In the Council hall were only physically present Mace Windu and Yoda, the other masters were there only holographically.

"Masters!" Skywalker and Kenobi greeted almost in unison with a bow.

Skywalker began to speak "I received,from a reliable source, plans from a Separatist base including the location of something that appears to be a new combat droid factory in the Targus system, and"

Yoda interrupted, the green one seems to be, how much as possible in his case, uncomfortable with mention of a 'source'. "Reliable source you say this is, young Skywalker, so why reveal who it is to us will you not go, huh?"

Anakin bit his lower lip thoughtfully, Tarya had not asked for any secrecy about her identity, at least not for the Council; but he didn't want to compromise the neutral position of the Idiriis government.

"The person in question is Tarya Yandrile, from Idiriis, masters." Obi Wan kept saying, without waiting for Anakin to continue.

"The young lady who was under your watch by time that Qui Gon aided Joss Yandrile?" Windu asked, his forehead with lines that could both indicate curiosity and concern.

"Yes, exactly” Kenobi continued "Joss Yandrille is still Inanna's Guardian, I suppose she will replace him anytime soon."

"And how could someone from a neutral planet, who should not travel without an entourage, end up with Separatist secret Separatist information?" The Jedi master replied in that peculiar tone, there always seems to be a subtle note of irritation beneath all his calm.

Now it was Anakin's turn explaining to then the things the young woman had told him, the whole thing about plasma interest, Dooku's insistence on visiting the planet and bringing they to the separatist cause and receive a gesture of goodwill and her initiative to investigate it.

"Hum” Yoda began. "Intrepid this young lady is and so little time in Kenobi's company she got hum" and chuckling light. "Powerful in the Force Idiriis in its own way is, it may not be the power of the plasma that Dooku attracted, I feel other secrets discover should he want to. Meditate on this I need, tomorrow here we will meet again."

And they closed the meeting for that day.

"Who among us do you think they're going to send to check that droid factory?" Anakin questioned, with a smirk that Kenobi knew so well.

"I don’t know, actually don’t know how the Council will decide to use those information." Answered the other.

Anakin felt good and full of energy, had thought to go see Padmé but did not want to feel rejected again, she was so certain about her decision. It was better to do something that would keep him in the good mood he was.

He looked at his former master "Training room?"

"It's always an honour, my friend" the redhead agreed with a smile. Anakin realized he was missing that smile a lot.

They trained for a long time, both giving their best, eventually tying, both enjoying the combat, their minds away from the pressure of the war for a while.  
It was physically demanding but psychologically relaxing.  
Some padawans at the room were now stopping their own training to observe two of the Republic's greatest heroes testing their skills.

When they stopped they were tired in a good way.

At the end of that day, in the silence of his quarter with eyes closed, half sleeping Anakin saw with the eyes of his mind a beautiful smile illuminated by violet light. He could hear the sound of a flowing river and slept peacefully.

On a planet far away, Tarya Yandrile saw in her dreams two suns, hot as noon kissing her skin. Her heart was plenty with happiness but soon she felt terrible sadness. When awake she knows that it was a dream sent from Inanna, but she could not decipher the puzzle for a while.

It was a bright morning on Coruscant, the meeting stretched a little, Skywalker put his Force shields up so his annoyance with the Council's decision to send Depa Bilaba to investigate the droid factory would not become clear.

Yoda was taking his time in his usual hums, he seemed to have some more decision to make. "In a little less tumultuous times we are, a quiet time is, I think." He looked at Obi Wan with attention, "Revisiting places good time is, Kenobi revisit your little friend should, Skywalker with you should go. On diplomatic mission are you, offer the protection of the Republic to the King Daru you will go, to the Chancellor myself of such a decision will inform. Find out what Dooku desires and if possible prevent him from getting what he wants Skywalker and Kenobi should. Agree everyone?"

The other Masters accepted.

"Prepare to leave, must you." And he said before returning to his usual meditative posture, "May the force be with you!"

They were prepared to travel quickly, they would go in the same ship that Anakin used to rescue Tarya; he was thinking about the way she had said they would see each other soon. Yoda was right; there must be more power in the Force involving these people more than they seemed at first. Obi Wan was behaving a little different, twisting his moustache with a distant expression  
If it was at the time he was a Padawan and their bond was strong it would allow him to perceive more clearly what the other was feeling, now their bond was almost closed.

"What’s wrong Obi Wan?" He decided to ask "You look strange, what bothers you?"

"It's nothing," he said while sitting at Anakin's side. "I just feel a little odd to go back to Idiriis, it seems like a lifetime since I've been there, it was about two years before Qui Gon and I met you. Qui Gon was very happy to go there, he said that the connection of them with the living force was impressive, especially among Inanna's priests and that the planet was very beautiful, and it is as you yourself must have noticed when you left Tarya there."

"But I've always been more closely connected to the Unifying Force so must confess that I was more interested in the diplomatic issue that was going on at the time and their culture is very rich too, as I would find out." However Obi Wan returned to his thoughts.

Anakin took his attention to piloting, R2 warned that they were ready to bring the hyper drive online, and soon the stars become like risks and were sailing through hyperspace.

After some time Obi Wan gave up his silence noticing Anakin had not time to make any research about Idiriis, and assumed his lecture tone – he was talking to Anakin about how they were a democratic monarchy there, “with the main position being decided by direct elections, the term was four years, and can be re-elected for another term. But the position of Inanna Guardian was something more complex, and more important too in a certain ways.”

For Anakin, it seemed simple and he summed up. "A force sensitive priest was going to choose, through visions, a child who was also force sensitive. Then the kid would be trained to take the job. He or she will take the position when the older decide its ready to complete a test sequence. Not much different from a Jedi after all?" Anakin asked.

Kenobi paused to think that the structure of an Inanna's Guardian position worked more like the Sith logic of one master and one apprentice only, but soon rejected that thought, the Idiriians don’t deserve such a comparison.

"Well Anakin, in a way yes, the major difference is that it work like these just for two people: A Guardian has only one apprentice, nothing else. The other priests have shorter training and simpler responsibilities, the Guardian has religious and politics obligations, advising the king, becoming a general if necessary.  
The Guardian has a seat to the right side of the king's throne and can consult him on what thinks is necessary. It is a lifetime charge "

Anakin nodded, "I see, but it's a very powerful position to."

"True, but a wise man doesn't take advantage of the power and Tarya's father is a wise man, moreover it is a difficult position.  
Joss Yandrile discovered through visions that his own daughter would replace him as Guardian; he told us years ago that he would prefer it was different and that his daughter could grow up free to be whatever she wanted, he was sincere when he told us that; but there were some who accused him of being ‘listening’ to the voice of Inanna according to their own interests, to increase the power of their family. Placing the result of a marriage with a foreigner in the central position of their religion. "

Anakin wondered how such a position would to fit to the woman who had decided to break a separatist base alone with an instrument of espionage and a blaster then asked "So that was why her life was in jeopardy?"

Obi Wan continued. "That was one of the reasons, but the major one was that Joss was one of the biggest supporters of the downfall of Idiriian caste system, a system that was broken only when a child was born with what they call the Inanna Touch, other than that if you were born a farmer, for example, you was destined to keep as such. No mobility at all."

Anakin frowned at the mention of the caste system and let clear that he considered it an absurd "Kriffing hell! A bunch of old-fashioned, reactionary nerf heads! Who do they think are to decide that sort of thing?"

Considering the life story of his former Padawan, Obi Wan considered it natural that he think this way and did not care about the two curses in the same sentence. He actually smiled. "I agree Anakin, but what I find most admirable in Joss's story is that he was born in the highest caste,coming from generations of priests; so he did all this just for being what he believed right. He is a stern man, but a good person."

Hence their conversation went to other local curiosities, until Obi Wan remembered something worth highlighting in Anakin's case, always cocky. "Beware with Idirrian women, Anakin.”

The blond looking at him almost offended, his eyebrows raised in disbelief "But why? What is wrong with they? Besides I always have great success with women!"

And again there was that confident smile.

Obi Wan roll his eyes "I know, and that's why I'm warning you. I've never seen an Idiriian woman that wasn’t at least a little pretty and they like to flirt; so sooner or later some will flirt with you. You're not supposed to be more convinced, they are seductive, it's their standard procedure."

"Oh ok, got it," and replied, "And they flirted a lot with you while you were there?" He nodded at the green and blue sphere they could see in the distance.

"I, um, well I was on the planet for a short time." He brazenly disengaged the matter.

In his mind he remembered all the work he'd done to convince Danika, who was Tarya's handmaiden, that he was not supposed to date a girl being a Jedi, and she was very beautiful blonde.

They were received promptly at the spaceport of Kiaris, the capital of Idiriis, and as soon as they arrived, there was an emissary of Joss Yandrile awaiting them both.


	3. Jewels of Idiriis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi Wan arrive at Idiriis. Obi Wan is flirting a lot, Anakin is jealous but about Tarya or Obi Wan? They will talk a lot, they will go to a certain waterfall at everyone will see they want something, yet there's something dark moving around, the three of then will sense it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- When I think about the Idiriian architecture, I think about Moroccan architecture, if you want search about moroccan riad and you will see how luxurious the place is.  
> 2- Idiriian court is very full of protocol, that explains why Tarya like so much to sneak herself out and seek for adventure.  
> 3- Im very fond of Obikin so Im trying to move the history on that direction slowly.  
> 4 - When I created Inannari Chi I was thinking about Yoga.

"Masters, it’s always a great pleasure to receive Jedi on our humble planet, I hope you will enjoy Kiaris, the jewel of Idiriis. I am Ondriss Kaif secretary of Guardian Yandrile" bowed politely "You are awaited at the Royal Palace, shall I take you there?"

The place had a climate that Anakin considered pleasant: warm enough, the landscape was interspersed with low-rise buildings, villages and some larger houses had vaulted gold-plated roofs, he supposed they were the temples Tarya had referred to. To his eyes the city grew in a way that did not disturb the green, there were fountains everywhere and flowery gardens here and there.

For Obi Wan the place had not changed at all, the same muffled weather if he remembered well at night it used to rain; some nostalgia over him, it was best to go to the palace soon.

Kaif led them in an elegant vehicle, which he guided deftly.

The royal palace whispered opulence and wealth, but none of it prepared Anakin for the view on the interior of the palace, and certainly he was not interested in the beautiful decoration, or at curvy servants who offered him refreshment or even the throne on which a middle-aged king sat.

Tarya was sitting on a simple bench behind the throne, her small feet in high heels sandals, her body wrapped in a wide dress the exact color of Corellia's Merlot, which left her shoulders bare, arms decorated with bracelets, on her head a diadem with a curtain of beads that covered her face, all it allow to see was her mouth and well-made jaw, her hair bound with rings similar to the ones on the arms. The young man was speechless.

Obi Wan suddenly felt very old, when he was a Padawan, the beauty sitting behind the throne was too small for her foot touch the floor and was toying the beads that covered her face with impatience, trying to see through then. Now there was a woman sitting very still with red painted lips, her hands resting on her lap, totally focused.

Back at that time the king was another man, Joss Yandrile's hair was completely brown and there were no wrinkles around the green eyes of the stern faced man who now smile while lifted from his seat at the right of the throne, approaching Kenobi and taking him from thoughts.

Yandrile greeted Kenobi with a brief hug, a friendly pat on shoulder and repeated the same gesture to Anakin. It was clear that the man had a special esteem for Obi Wan, that was not just part of a far-fetched protocol.

"Jedi Masters, Inanna rejoices with your presence among us!" I’m glad to see the man who once devoted himself to the security of my greatest treasure, my dear daughter Tarya. My King, I introduce you to General Kenobi, which I consider a friend and General Skywalker."

The Jedi bowed politely to the man with tan complexion and dark hair, who would be the King of Idiriis for the next three years. The king addressed them "We are honoured by your presence, gentlemen, Yandrile informed me that he contacted General Kenobi so we could talk about the possible separatist onslaughts, I am immensely grateful for your prompt response, I know you are in the middle of a war but I would not like to have such conversations immediately upon your arrival, it would not be polite. Firstly, wish to install you comfortably here at my palace and offer at least one meal, we at Idiriis enjoy being good hosts!" The man seemed relieved to receive on his planet representatives of the Republic and not from the Separatists. "What does the Voice of Inanna tell us? Jedi Masters this is the Voice of Inanna, Tarya Yandrile, as General Kenobi knows."

Both bowed to Tarya, who remained at her place. Anakin looked stunned, speechless. Obi Wan however said to the king and Tarya, "I had the pleasure of knowing you as a child, and at that very moment my eyes contemplate once more the true jewel of Idiriis."  
Her heart skipped a beat, Obi Wan was complimenting her in such alluring way, she was delighted; by the time they met he was still a teenager now he was a man, his light red hair in a neatly cut, beard well groomed and those beautiful eyes, however she missed his handsome chin, since her childhood have adored that dimple.  
Anakin was just as she expected, dressed in dark colours, blond hair just a tad wild and with an even more intense gaze; he was so beautiful.

She smiled and bowed head slightly, by thanking Kenobi's compliment. Inside her heart was racing. She decided to use the privilege of being the Voice of Inanna at her own favour. "Majesty" her voice echoed softly through the hall, applying a certain authority. "As you know I owe a life debt to Master Kenobi and I don’t have see him in years, I have so much to talk with him and also want to know better his honourable friend, Skywalker. With your permission I would like to host they at the Temple of Waters, my handmaidens and I will received they within all the hospitality rites been observed."

The king seemed a bit baffled by the request, but he couldn’t dare deny her such a simple desire, she never asked for anything. It wouldn’t be auspicious. However he also didn’t want to appear weak. "Of course I agree young Yandrile, I am only a humble monarch and bend under the Voice of Inanna." He nodded, demonstrating that it was he who had the final word on the matter.

She realized that had to show humbleness and said, "My heart is very glad, Your Majesty is good to me, thank you."

The king was pleased with the demonstration of humility "Do not thank me, you are freed from your duties here today, go and install our guests as best you can, we will see again soon. I insist in promoting a dinner for them."

She stood up gracefully, as if she had not spent hours on an uncomfortable wooden bench and walked up to them as if her feet were not tied in high-heeled sandals. "Majesty, Guardian Yandrile, with your permission" and bowed delicately. "Jedi Masters, please accompany me."

The two made a polite compliment and followed the young woman, who led them out of the palace by a different path, where a tall, muscular, black man was waiting for her, he made a respectful gesture to her by touching his forehead with index and middle fingers together.

"Obi Wan, Anakin this is Ziiro Tafir my secretary and second in command at all affairs in relation to the Temple of Waters." Tafir greeted them politely with his deep voice, didn’t keep unnoticed to the two that the man wore a blaster pistol at the waist. "Jedi Masters welcome."

They take a longer trip this time, Anakin was uncomfortable with that venerable Tarya in front of him and Obi Wan seemed distant, lost again in thoughts; they passed the buzz of the centre of Kiaris, always filled with travellers and vendors, passed by the complex Tarya indicated to them to be the University of the Capitol until they arrived at a more distant region where was temple of the waters, this one was not as opulent as the royal palace but had a more cosy beauty, the roof of the central turret was made of clear and polished crystal and it reflected the sun.

She waved them in; the place had rosy marble fountains, natural and artifical pools where some children played in the sun.

"It's a beautiful place, who are those kids?" Obi Wan asked

"Some are children of members of my entourage, others live in the neighbourhood and their mothers let them play in the temple, because they believe that it brings good luck, there are still those who will be future priests one day." She guided them by showing the place, "Come to the residential part, I honestly can’t wait to leave this apparatus" she said confidentially, indicating the diadem and bracelets.

As they passed, some women who looked at their children made the gesture of respect, as they saw Tafyr do earlier.

A handmaiden came to receive them, she had tan skin and dark hair, as the king they met earlier. Didn’t come unnoticed to Anakin that indeed all the women he had seen were beautiful in their own way, even the oldest ones.

"Milady, the guest rooms are ready as ordered." Tarya laced her arm with Maib's one as she said, "Thank you Maib, come on, and let’s show them."

They entered a big, two-story building; there was a courtyard in the centre with a fountain and several plants, some in bloom. Even the large windows seemed far-fetched, the younger Jedi seemed surprised by the beauty he found corner to corner, how every detail of everything seemed to entertain the eyes, comfort minds and hearts. If Obi Wan felt the same way, he kept it to himself.

Tarya indicated the directions and where was what. She indicated the door at the top of the stairs "There is my own room, if you need anything don’t hesitate to call me" and "and here’s your room Anakin" and opened the door of a well lit room there was a wide bed with simple but elegant furniture. Opening the front door showed a similar room for Obi Wan.

"Please, made yourself at home, I’ll get change and soon will be with you so we can talk, wait for me in the atrium, Maib will take care of you."

In about fifteen minutes she was back, wearing deep blue jumpsuit made of a fluid fabric that accentuate her lithe body, she no longer wore the Ritsa or jewels, her hair caught in simple bun and she was barefoot; feeling the contact of fresh marble under her feet, it was a relief after hours wearing formal dresses and high sandals.

She approaches her guests who were waiting for her while two handmaiden served fruit, water and cold drinks.

"Obi Wan" she said with a smile that would melt all ice in Illum and hug him tight.

The man almost choked with the water he was drinking, taking a few moments to get accustomed to the hug and accept it fully; Jedi not had the habit to demonstrations of affection like that. "It's been so long," she finally said, releasing the other. "You have not changed much, except for the beard, I don't know if I like it!" And she was playing with his beard with an affection he was not accustomed to receive but could not deny that was good. Her other hand was resting on his chest, as if they had been together yesterday. He looked at her eyes fondly, no matter how grown up she was, curiosity and kindness still shining in them.

"Tarya, I can’t get over how grown up you are, when I saw you at the throne room almost can’t believe my eyes, but as far as I know you haven’t gain much more judgment. Have you?" He spoke this by touching her lightly on the cheek as he had done so many times years ago.

Narrowing her eyes. "I want you to know Obi Wan, that you were one of the models responsible for forming my personality at adulthood." She said with a candid smile.

Anakin followed that interaction with curiosity, had never seen his former master seeming so close, even physically, from someone but soon her eyes were on him.

"Anakin, our meeting happens sooner than I imagined and yet I feel like it's not soon enough" and gave him a very gentle, quick hug, their bodies barely touching but he felt just like an electric voltage passed along his spine.

Obi Wan observes the two of them attentively, when he had alerted Anakin about Idiriis's women, he had not done it thinking about Tarya; he could see she was one of those persons that had an aura of magnetism which seemed to draw others to herself. Including himself, he must admit.

She put an arm around each Jedi's shoulders, standing on tiptoe to do so. "Hope I can show you some of the beauties of my planet before we deal with more severe matters and be a good hostess, or I will have caused an incident with the king when I opposed him to host you. I’m really glad you are here it's good have different people to talk, without so much protocol over me.”

"Speaking of protocol," Anakin said, "so that was not part of the protocol?"

She smiled before replying, "No, the king did want the honour of hosting you for him, but accepting a request from me was part of the protocol so here you are."

"Come on" she waved "Let's go to the garden is very nice there at this time afternoon."

They walked along a path lined with fruit trees as she listed a few things about the place. When they arrived in the garden, she told them, "I am responsible for this temple and the complex we are at, since I’m 14 and still love every part of it. When I meditate here I can feel each one of these flowers, life in them like a whisper. I feel Inanna helping on its grow and also on my own." And inhaled the perfume of the star jasmines.

Obi Wan sensed the wisdom at those words, remembering again Qui Gon talking about how close they were to the living force.  
Anakin just smiled at that scene, the scent of the flowers were narcotic and her hair smelled very similar.

They ware strolling around the gardens, watching the children and talking about life when Maib called them to dinner, a large table for three was laid elegantly; Tarya dismissed Maib and herself was filling their glasses with honey distilled, it was a fresh drink that would only muddy the senses if they overused it, but on moderate way they drank it only sent a nice feeling through the body. They talked about everything and nothing at the same time, her sense of humour was sharp and they laughed a lot, she was making fun about their habit of calling important people master, which she always thought was a nice, respectful way “But I wonder, if ever met a Jedi master, Will I call him master Jedi master or just master Jedi will be fine?”  
Anakin was chuckling “Well, it will be a interesting conversation with master Yoda.”  
“Why specifically master Yoda?” She asked  
“Because he’s a little green troll who changes the order of the words in his sentences, don’t even bother asking why because no one knows. Don’t get me wrong, he’s a very wise master and deserve respect but when I met him as kid, thought he was funny.”  
“Well, think you Jedi always cause some kind of impression on kids, I remember master Qui Gon very well, he used to call me little lady then.”  
“He was nice” Obi Wan said “You both don’t spend a lot of time near him like I did, all the strange creature he tries to study, I have to learn to be quick, because sometimes the creature was not happy. It surprise me you remember he Tarya.”  
Anakin asked “Well, I don’t get it, she spent the same time with both of you right?”  
Obi Wan gestured for Tarya to tell while he filled their glasses once more, to which she replied "You tell Obi Wan, I miss your voice."  
"Don’t say it Tarya," Anakin laughed, "He loves the sound of his own voice."

Obi Wan pretended to ignore his friend and started "Fine," assuming the tone of a lecturer. "Traditionally, the Idiriian society relied on a rigid caste system, as I had already explained to you Anakin, those being touched by Inanna and the priests the highest caste. There was little room for social mobility, but of course there are always reformers and Tarya's father, Joss, was one of them, he wanted to take advantage of his position as Guardian to start fixing what he considered injustice. He committed what traditionalists considered a first act of rebellion: take a foreign woman as his wife Endora, Tarya’s mother, this act only was considered an affront. As his influence grew he began to revise ancient sacred texts, to prove that there was nothing in them to justify the caste system, then other influential people began to support Joss, whose next step was to get a member of a 'lower caste' to be appointed to a position of trust with the king."

Kenobi continued his lecture, being encouraged by the affirmative signs of Tarya confirming with his head what he was telling "This almost started a civil war, there were a series of attacks on the life of Joss and his family. In one of those attack Endora was dead, and the political situation was instable; it was on that occasion that he contacted the Jedi and we were sent. Joss believed that outside aid, from a side that would not benefit from any decision taken was required to help stabilize the planet. "

"Tarya was now their target, a few radicals considering her choice as the next Guardian illegitimate for being daughter of a foreigner; doesn’t matter for then how strong in the For ... sorry, mean, Inanna she was, beside that they believe that taking everything from Joss he would gave up. So Qui Gon gave me a different task: taking Tarya with me out of the planet safely. While he stayed here with Joss and they were trying to avoid a civil war. It was just me, Danika and Tarya, we travelled many places, never staying for long, for over a year until the situation stabilized."  
"Today, thanks to the innovation of Joss's thinking, Idiriis has had one of the best ministers of the economy in a long time, a man who could never have been there because of his caste. And it was just what, ten years darling?”

"Almost that, it's twelve years Obi Wan, I was seven when it all started."

Anakin was listening, his admiration for Tarya and Joss Yandrile growing. Feeling good because there are people in the galaxy who are worried about correcting injustice. After all, sometimes it seemed to him that the Jedi were the only ones with this kind of concern. But feeling bad that she grew up without her mother.  
“And what did you make during this time?” the blond asked  
“Almost nothing, just keeping out of radar for while, I teach sabbac to Tarya these girl here was a brat.”  
“Kind of” she said, her eyes with a fierce glaze “But not completely truth, their rage for me and dad was so intense that a few were on our tracks, one almost killed me stabbing with a silver dagger the old Idiriian way. Obi Wan was quick enough and killed the guy first; when I said owed my life to him was not a stretch from the truth.”  
“You owe me anything Tarya, it was my duty but also a privilege being there right?” She shook her head but said nothing; Obi Wan thought _“Still stubborn.”_

"What happened to the traitors, the ones who organized the attacks that killed your mother?" Anakin asked.

"Well" Tarya explained. "Only two crimes are punishable by death in our culture Anakin, we are generally a peaceful people and take a life without being the only and absolute option is one of them." So those directly involved in the attack were killed. The other conspirators were banished with dishonour and can’t return; but most of then could not bear the shame and preferred to drink from the tears of Ydran, a very powerful poison."

"What's the other crime, Tarya?" Obi Wan asked, curiosity getting the better of him, though they were not dealing with an appropriate subject for dinner.

She did not seem to bother with the question "Rape, as the encounter between souls is considered sacred, to do that is a perversion that must be punished with life; but through our history it has rarely necessary to apply such punishment."

Turmoil was inside her, she was trying to remember of her mother; Anakin and Obi Wan could feel it through her signature. Obi Wan put a hand on her shoulder "Do you still sing? I remember you singing at night, it was very graceful."

She tilted her head a little as if thinking of the answer she should give. "Rarely, Ninat is the best singer in my entourage so it's rare that I do it if I'm not alone. I could call her to entertain us."  
"No, please, do you remember the song that you liked to sing when we were in Alderaan? I would like to hear it again."

Anakin just nodded, waiting.

She took a deep breath and began a sad song, about the losses in winter and the resurgence of life in the spring. The core of the composition was about impermanence.

The voice was low toned, delicate; if she were a professional her singing would lack power but it was tuned and won points in emotion. While the song lasted she held Obi Wan's hand, for an instant Anakin felt jealous with their proximity but when he realize her other hand was resting on his knee he placed his hand over hers, caressing her fingers.

Inside Tarya her emotions swirled: nostalgia, anxiety about the future, sadness, desire but there was also a sensation of safety for being there with those two, possibly they would feel the mess she was at that moment beyond veils of matter; for them this sort of reaction wasn’t allowed, emotion wasn’t allowed. Although she was sure that Anakin had been jealous just for a moment because of her closeness to Kenobi and either she was very confuse because her own feelings or it was not just jealousy of her but of him as well.

When the song ended she remained at the same position, breaking the contact only to wipe a stubborn tear from the corner of her eyes. Her mother sang that song for her at sleep time, when her mom died the girl could see no solution besides singing to herself.

She apologized and said that felt very tired and had to go to bed, leaving a kiss on each one's forehead.

She took a quick shower before going under the linens and began to think, her path didn’t prohibit her from feeling but they believed in balance and it took some time and effort to recover hers. Concentrating on the noise of the heavy rain that was falling now, feeling the life around, her heart start calming down and she could sleep.

Anakin and Obi Wan went to their quarters, Obi Wan blamed himself for asking her to sing that song although it was so good to hear, her touch was also pleasant he could still felt her warmth, like a ghost on his skin. It was hard to believe what time have made of her; he could remember the skinny girl who by that time was trying to deal with mourning in her own way, he had always seen in her such determination to live, an insistence on becoming capable of defending herself, sometimes bordering on arrogance.  
But Obi Wan knew that at night she would wake up crying, remembering that her mother was dead and hug to Danika for comfort, he had once told to a Tarya with a trail of tears on face that she shouldn’t regret the loss and she replied that she did not do it but it hurt to see her alive in dreams and woke up remembering the reality. He told that her mother was one with the Force; and with an adult gaze she replied, "Inanna and the Force are the same, just different understandings. Yes, she's there, that's what Inanna tries to show me in my dreams." Obi Wan had never forgotten the certainty with she made the statement, he would try to explain to her that the identity of the person is lost in this return to the Force but decided not to go against the certainty she showed, after that conversation she did not cry again at night.

Anakin was feeling lonely in his room, the bed was to large, he take a bath to tame the fire was running through his veins, he had experienced this feeling before and it was about Padmé. He was growing more attracted to Tarya and in some moments he believed that it was reciprocal but at another he could bet she had feelings for Obi Wan. Certainly this was a very confuse thing. He ended up being cradled by the song of the rain on the roofs.

Early the next morning Tarya was informed that her father and the king have a urgent matter to deal at the agricultural moon, so she should entertain her guests for a little longer, a task she gladly received.

Her mornings began very early, with meditation and Inannari Chi exercises that kept her as connected as possible to the designs of her faith.

Then there were the obligations in the temple, usually followed by training with the scimitar, or with the stick, lesson about strategy because one day she will became Guardian and would have to master the arts of war; but now she have guests and could not spend so much time so busy.

The Jedi were still asleep, perhaps because they are having a well-deserved rest from the war or because they were not accustomed to the honey distillate, which was famous for inducing restful sleep.

In Idiriis they believed that all who have such heavy duties must learn to let go of their concerns to the same extent, that was why so much of her culture dealt with different techniques for attaining relaxation so the mind and body were prepared for further efforts.

She decided to go to her privative waterfall, she ask that when her guests woke up they could meet her there, also ask one handmaiden to bring her some romali juice. Once there she come undressed except for the shorts she wore as undergarment and went into the water under the waterfall letting the pressure of water rub her shoulders as while concentrated in turn mind empty, it was one of her favourite ways of meditation, she was so far away that Ninat's voice startled her. "Milady, Master Skywalker is here."

An incredulous Anakin watched her, she stepped out from under the waterfall, only her shoulders were out of the water. "Join me Anakin"

He looked at her as if she were a talking bantha or any other kind of impossible thing. She finally understood what probably bothered him - "Ninat and I will turn our backs, right?"

Ninat, being as she was, looked a couple of times to observe Anakin's physique; he also remained in his underwear and went into the water.

The girl asked something to Tarya in their native language which sounded very musical to Anakin, and since he was not using a translator, he looked lost.

"It is not polite to speak a language that our guests don’t know Ninat. She said that you are very handsome Anakin and that I would loss a nice opportunity if not practicing at least some Inannari Ka or even Inannari Shakti with you. I replied that you are a Jedi knight, so that’s not possible.

In fact he had understood the words Inannari, Jedi.

"And what does that all mean?" He felt curious

"Briefly my dear, Inannari are the ways we honour Inanna in our lives, in all areas of it. They are 6 different forms or arts.

Inannari Jh'o consists in ways of conducting everyday business with honor and without bringing harm to others or to the land.

Inannari Itho the ways to conduct war and fight in which our people only engage in last case.

Inannari Chi the ways to put our bodies in contact with the energy of Inanna through different postures and meditations.

Inannari Ka forms of relaxation a little more, intimate say, which include massages, caresses.

Inannari Shakti all forms of pleasure in which one's Inanna energy is intertwined with another’s; basically they are arts of pleasure. "

Obi Wan had warned him that flirting was like a national sport, but the girl just suggested that her lady should spend some time having sex with him? He was baffled at such statement however somewhere in his mind the idea was interesting.

Here if a person doesn’t have a commitment to another; if admires someone and for traditional person they consider each other equal. There’s no shame in have pleasure together. A lot of people here don’t understand what means to be a Jedi, they only consider that you are strongly blessed by Inanna; so she judged that you and I were equals, so I would not be forbidden to you as I am to almost anyone else."

Ninat approached Anakin offering a glass with juice, her doe eyes seeming ashamed. "Forgive my ignorance, I didn’t mean to offend you Master Skywalker."

He accepted the glass "It’s alright Ninat I'm not offended."

Tarya decided that she could dismiss the girl "Ninat, you can go back to your other duties, right darling?"

After Ninat left, Tarya laughed "Really, do not take Ninat to bad, she's my youngest handmaiden you're the most exciting new thing she sees in a long time."

"What does she mean with forbidden?" He asked.

"Well, Anakin, did you saw how I appear in court? No one but my family, my entourage and few priests should look into my face until I complete my training, cross the waters of Inanna and become the next Guardian, not even the king is allowed to. That's why I should not leave the planet and a whole host of other restrictions."

"In that case I feel flattered and blessed by Inanna." And he made the gesture of respect saw when arrive the day before. He looked at her with as much intensity as he could, blue against amber. She was just a woman with the same age as him, but he felt as if saw a deity, privileged in some way.

“Anakin, the things you say.” She was blushing at that look but did not back away or ask him to stop looking like that. Anakin reached out and stroked her cheek, feeling the heat emanate from it. She touched him to the back of his neck in a gentle caress.

It was very good, he had not realized how much he craves for affection, thought it was a perfect moment for a kiss when she stopped the caress. "Come here." She held his hand leading Anakin to the waterfall she was under when he arrived, "Leave your worries aside for a bit, feel your shoulders and neck looser, relax”; a quick moan escape from his lips. "Yes," she told him, "it's very good, empty your mind, I'm here with you."  
In all his years as Jedi Anakin always had difficulty with meditation; he actually had difficulty of remaining quiet long enough. So restricting his practice to the minimum acceptable to a Jedi. And yet there he was, meditating willingly. After some time he returned from his meditation, more centred and calm but kept his eyes closed. When in his life he would have imagined that one of the best meditation sections of his life would involve a waterfall and a practically naked young woman.

From inside Tarya was reproaching herself; he was a Jedi knight with a path to follow, what were they doing? Again she was acting before thinking.

He still had his eyes closed when he heard an unbelieving Obi Wan saying, "Tarya did you make Anakin to meditate freely? To come here when he was still a Padawan would have helped me a lot. Forgive me, I overslept," he added.

"Join us Obi Wan, our king had a problem and is at the agricultural moon now, my father goes him we have the day off; if you slept was because you needed to sleep." She turned her back as Kenobi undressed to get into the water, “I was explaining to Anakin that there are six forms of Inannari.”

"And in what form were you"

“One of my handmaiden decided that I should practice Ka or Shakiti with Anakin."

"Oh, I understand the mistake." Kenobi thought he understood the logic. "She certainly thought that a Jedi and an Inanna priestess are like the same caste?"

"Exactly"

He was curious about this point of the local culture "Ka and Shakiti do not end by mixing together often?"

Tarya thought for a moment before replying, it was a controversial topic. "Only when the desire between the parties is more carnal, I would say, if one of my handmaiden who raised me from an early age and sees me as a daughter applies, for example, a massage based on Ka in my body, it will never mix with Shakiti because the nature of the desire is different. But a simple kiss on the face may contain much more of the latter than the first if there is a more sensual interest. Does I explain it in a clear way?”

"Yes, perfectly dear. You are wise to someone so young."

She bit lower lip lightly. "Wish I was Obi Wan, I have some knowledge about some matters because have been studying since an early age but still far from the wisdom." It was not a false humbleness. She felt, especially at that moment, not wise at all.

Anakin was listening, he was quieter than usual, paying attention to her explanation and remembering the effect of hug, so light and fast she had given him the day before and the way it felt. He was beginning to wonder about the nature of his longing for her; and how all that was denying him a full view of her breasts was the water, if she just move a little to the left where it was shallower he could see her nipples, certainly contracted because of the cold water.  
He dived, waiting for the embarrassing bulge in his underwear subside, should not be imagining these scenes. Obi Wan certainly had nerves of steel, he was there an arm away from her discussing the nature of desire with academic interest, in fact he admired his former master; all that was on his own mind now was that thin waist and so little clothing separating their bodies.

Tarya undid her bun and dived, her hair spreading like seaweed around her, when she returned the wet hair covered her torso like a cloak. Anakin felt his agony diminish a bit because he was no longer waiting anxiously for her breasts to make a greater appearance.

Obi Wan threw his head back wetting his hair, for an instant his thoughts betrayed him, she was a sight and in a delirious moment he imagined Tarya and Anakin in a passionate kiss while his hands caressed the back of each of them, she turned and kissed him deeply, accessing his mouth with her tongue. _"This would not be a bit wrong here,"_ he thought, _" it would be an affirmation of life”._ But that's not the way things are, _“Keep focused Kenobi."_ And he let the cold water restore his usual calm.  
They needed to talk about serious matters, to close the questions about Idiriis and to return to reality, even though reality was a war, he needed to focus on the present. Everyone always told him this: Qui Gon and even Yoda. But it was not that very moment the present? He was in Idiriis, at the temple of the waters, with the Voice of Inanna? However, nothing seemed real to him, he was only one day at the planet and no longer acted according to his normal, he was allowing himself too much, giving room for too many thoughts.  
All he need was trust in the Force and immersed into it and finally realized what Qui Gon meant about the connection of the Idirians with the living force, superficially it was possible to feel that there was a certain concentration of energy there, but once immersed was totally different: intense but it was also a faint sensation, the emanation of Tarya had this same characteristic in an instant it emanated as a beacon in the other was like the flame of a candle, the only thing constant there was the emanations from life forms, growing peaceful. But something about trying to observe the force there was like trying to observe a thing that is moving at the end of your field of vision, maybe Inanna and Force were not the same at all?  
He would like to discover the riddle of that planet, as his former master had once wished; nothing had changed in his own connection to force, nor in relation to his capabilities, so it was not that the force was unstable there, was it more chaotic perhaps? As if here and there certain force convergence peaks occurred and then everything returned to normal, maybe he was not the only one who thought there was something special there. If he followed a traditional line of thought, Dooku would never be interested in Idiriis, he was a vain man who considered his own knowledge in the ways of the Force superior to that of others, surely he would find an intricate belief system like their foolish, incomplete users of a greater power. But what if he thought he could learn or take something away?

Then he felt Tarya again, could see her signature in the force, glowing like a torch. "Trying to understand the mind of the enemy master Kenobi? I also do this frequently and yet I do not come to a conclusion.” Her voice sounded serious, almost like his father's with a hardness and pragmatism he had not noticed yet.

He understood part of what was happening, at least in Tarya's case she was holding herself the entire time, hidden inside herself. What he had felt was her concentrating and reaching him in the Force and perceiving thoughts. He was playing with his beard, thinking Yoda was right; they were powerful in the force.  
How had he been so foolish? He had met Tarya when she was still a girl and had not noticed all that potential there. A thought began to pop into his mind, perhaps it was the wrong direction to see but, Dooku could be looking for a powerful apprentice, would not be important if she called it Inanna.

When he opened his eyes found Tarya looking at him seriously,her brows creased in concern. "Did you see anything different, Obi Wan?"

There was no threat in her, never had. There was only light, golden as those eyes, but there was also a touch of chaos.

"No, I was just trying to figure out what Dooku wants, we need to start dealing with the issues that brought us here, my dear.”

“I understand, we will do this, we must enter, suddenly I feel cold”. And she crossed her arms over her body, the day was still the same, but she felt like a chill breeze had touched at the base of neck. She felt watched and scorned. A fragile thing needing protection, the feeling brought imbalance, she preferred to rely only on herself to protection.

Anakin and Obi Wan exchanged a meaningful look, both feeling a disturbance, something happened far away but was a decision that would affect them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading, hope you like it Xoxo


	4. The verge of revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this chapter we start to see some plots being made. And we will met a man who wants vengeance from Yandrile, both father and daughter, and believe me this guy really want they dead at least. Sidious is very happy with his own villainy.  
> Anakin and Tarya are much more...closer, and oh boy this girl definitely have a thing for Jedi because now we are sure that her, since childhood was in love with Obi Wan, and the man who changes it (sort of )is Anakin.

At one of many rooms of the palace in Serenno, Dooku knelt to the image of his master. He knelt not due to admiration or respect, but because he knew Sidious was more powerful yet.  
The other man’s voice came from his hood, low and dangerous.  
"Darth Tyranus, know that my discontent with your progress has been growing. I gave you such a simple task, and you have not been able to do so; now Jedi are in Idiriis and you're no closer to entering any of those temples.”  
“I will repair this situation master.” He has so much hate for Sidious.  
Sidious had the lightest malicious smile, even from distance he could feel the hate coming from the old man "I'm counting on that, my apprentice. There is someone you must meet, an Idiriian named Nalif Kandil; but do not count on my help again to fulfil your obligations. And one advise: I do not want young Yandrile to be under real threat yet, she can prove herself useful.”  
Tyranus was baffled, what kind of use the man must have for that one? "Master, she is only a vain woman, she is not even powerful in the Force, only a priestess from such ignorant cult.”  
"That may be so, but it may not be either. Learn to see beyond appearances. For now, that's all.”  
"Yes, my master.” And he knelt again.

***  
In his alluring office at the Galactic Senate, surrounded by luxury and elegance, Sidious was pleased with his acumen, moreover it seemed that the dark side favoured him more and more, arranging events so that they fit perfectly into his careful plan.

He could not believe that the news that Kenobi and Skywalker were in Idiriis had come to him right through Yoda, the presence of the green little animal brought him deep displeasure but he obviously hid it with mastery and the other had brought all the information to the Chancellor - Joss Yandrile had requested a visit from Kenobi because the Separatists had shown interest in the planet.

Yes, even the incompetence that Dooku had been presenting lately seems to be useful; Idiriis would soon gladly join the Republic and he would have all necessary access to what he wanted to know. If had calculated well, which he usually did, soon would be able to evaluate the girl Yandrile with own eyes. Of course the girl had nothing of Skywalker's potential, but according to what had felt she could be a useful tool for some time. Power was not stable on her but there was potential for shadow grows there, yes. The girl has a lot of passion and some fear swirling inside and what was most unusual: had been able to perceive the probing he made through the Force, how intriguing!

He was very pleased with himself, but now he need to mentally adjust his mask of cordial Chancellor Palpatine and face a multitude of daily tasks; smoothed his luxurious suit with his well-kept hands, and headed for another round of meetings.

***  
Back in Idiriis, they decided that if there were new Separatist advances, the king would accept the Republic offer, leaving its position of neutrality. This hypothesis did not please Tarya at all and she think that would not please her government either, being part of the republic meant taking part in the war.

According to her interpretation war was a perversion, she believed in peace.

The whole conversation made her a little moody, with memories she wanted to avoid coming to mind: the time when her mother had died and father had changed forever. A broken heart had made him more distant and hardened, not that she blame him but somehow it was like she had lost both of then.

Anakin was also not in the best of dispositions, he did not like to pressure Tarya but Obi Wan and he were just trying to help.

So they gathered earlier that night, Tarya was ready to sleep when she remembered that Riisi, the violet moon, would be full that night and Drusi, the white one, would be waning, so the night will be tinged in violet light. Decided to keep the promise made to Anakin and show him the event, she put on a hooded cloak, the same type her handmaiden dressed, over her nightgown and went to the door of his room, she knew that he was not sleeping and knocked softly "Anakin?"

When he opened the door she made a gesture of silence and took him by the hand, sneaking out of the residential complex with him.

"Where are whe going?" he asked.

She was opening the door of the transport. "About noon Riisi will be high in the sky, the violet moon I said will show you. There is a place with the perfect view." She smiled up at him.

He smiled back "Okay, I drive."

She looks at him in disbelief "Of course not, you don’t even know where we're going, come in."

She led them to one of the high, forested hills, there was a clearing near a calm, slim river and they were far from the city lights, the place was silent except for the nightly noises and running water. The stars and a very thin Drusi cast light enough to see a few inches ahead.

" It will be here soon." She said while spread a cloth on the floor and gestured for Anakin to sit beside. "I like to come to this clearing when I want to think, there's nothing left in the world, just the smell of the plants, the water of the river, here I am nobody, I can only be.

He understood her. "For me, everything becomes clearer when I'm building or fixing things, life seems simpler."

"I see, then you should always build things, everyone needs those breaks where life is simple." Tarya was more talkative than she had been all day, as if she were finally free of an unwanted observer. "Since I left the planet for the first time with Obi Wan, I got a thing for travel, you know?" like to say that I fell in love with the stars; so when become big enough to leave the temple alone, first just stayed at Idiriis. Then got out of the planet the first time; my dad almost went crazy, he thought someone had kidnapped me or something worse. So when told him what I did, he was still mad with me but then it sort of passed. I think that in the end he understood that it was part of who I am."

Anakin felt good listening to her, beginning to remember several stories from when he was younger. "Once I sneaked out of the Temple and end in a pod racer on the lower levels of Coruscant, think I was about 12."

She laughed, imagining the boy he had been "Really?"

"Yep, it was a huge mess. Obi Wan used to say I was going to end up killing him, well he still says sometimes."

"My father already told me this, but it was only once." They laughed.

"What will it be like when you become Guardian?"

She shrugged in a swift motion. "I'm going to take the same kind of life that my father have think, going to move with my entourage to the main temple, I'll be responsible for the other priests and for advising the king."

"Obi Wan told me that, in part, but does it bother you to think it's going to be a lot harder to get out and travel?"

She tilted her head, her characteristic of who is thinking about the answer.  
“A little, but don’t have a lot of options, can’t turn my back to Inanna there’s not another person being prepared to this position." She sigh "And what about you? Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight, General of great reputation, with so much responsibilities, don’t they weight on your young shoulders? "

He was playing with a lock of her hair, the texture felt nice between his fingers. "I like being a Jedi, I believe in what we stand for, of course I don’t always agree with Council decisions but ... Besides, just like you, I also like to travel to various places." He smiled at her.

He had such a lovely smile and Tarya found that she liked his chin, had a subtle but lovely dimple. "Where are you from Anakin? I suppose you grew up in Coruscant, but where did you come from? I know so little about you, why do not you tell me?"

It was his turn to shrug, just like those questions about his past were not important, however were nice that she want to know more about him "Tattoine, at least as long as I remember."

The redhead frowned, not recalling that name. He explained "It's also on the Outer Rim, there's nothing good, just Hutts, two scorching suns, lots of sand and I hate sand."

"Two suns?" And she opened a smile to him, warm as those suns.

At that very moment Riisi was beginning to illuminate everything, painting even that smile, with its violet light.

Remembering to have seen this image before, he knew he should come closer to her, gently cupping her face to a kiss. She returned the kiss, her heart pounding. Inanna knew of him and showed to her.

Anakin were the two suns she had seen in that dream, and his caresses on her arms and neck left a trail that burned as such. A tear escaped furtively and ran to her hair unnoticed. Inanna also warned: happiness would not come alone; there also be suffering.

But right now it didn't matter, just that kiss, which lasted until the two of them were panting.

They were staring each other, speechless for a few moments; Anakin traced the outline of her lips with his thumb "That light makes you even more beautiful."

"You're not looking bad either." Tarya was caressing the nape of his neck, playing with his blond hair.

"Tarya, if I say that I kind of knew it would happen, do you believe?"

"Did you know in what sense? We've been flirting since we met."

"No, not because of that. Seriously I saw you, under this moon, Force showed me."

Her eyes were serious now, "Believe you, I dreamed that two very strong suns were close to me, just like you are now. Didn’t understand the meaning until you told me about Tattoine but I knew it was a dream sent by Inanna. "

"And how does Inanna's Voice interpret this now?" He questioned happily; to him it look as good thing, something that made him feel so good could not be bad or wrong.

"I believe Inanna knows about us, She knew before it happened. I can not say any more, my judgment on this is biased, don’t you think?"

And again they kissed, even more deep.

However in her mind something insisted that she must stop, she should not stand in the way of his path, it was not right. She stopped the kiss, right hand resting on his chest, feeling his heart beating. "Anakin, that's wrong! You're not allowed that kind of involvement."

He looked away from her for a moment, she had no idea he had been married; Had no idea that he believe this part of the Code as retrograde and unnecessary.

He looked her in the eyes again. "The Code can be very out-dated at some matters, I don’t see how my feelings for you would make me a worse Jedi."

"And what are these feelings, my dear? Do you desire me?" There was a light and tempting smile on those lips.

 _"How can I resist this?"_ He thought. In fact he did not believe he should resist. Then with a graceful, almost feline movement he was on top of her, his robotic hand wrapping a narrow waist and good one under her hair. He whispered in her ear what he believed was obvious: "I'm in love, desire is only a part of what I've been feeling since I laid eyes on you."

That was true, she was the first woman to arouse his interest since Padmé – the only woman he had ever met. He had never kissed another lips, explored other curves. Padmé was more delicate, Tarya more intense and yet he could feel something holding her. All he wanted was feeling those barriers falling to the ground.

His voice in her ear sent a shiver down her spine and she felt on fire, her hands caressing his strong back. He effortlessly found that little birthmark on her neck, the one he had watched from the first day, kissing it he feel the rhythm of her breathing change, he insisted on the attack over that pretty neck of her, biting it, sucking gently until she let escape a low moan. Such sound combined with the taste he felt - a mixture of perfume and some sweat made him smile wickedly; He realized that craved for much more of it, needed to feel more of that skin under his fingers.  
That cloak she was wearing was now too much clothing and he decided to pull it out of his way, leaving her only on that thin nightgown, able to see her body through the material.

Her hands find the way beneath his shirt and with nimble fingers she caressed him, feeling the strong muscles under the skin, her pointy nails slowly teasing making him shiver. His skin was so hot, she felt some scars while caressing, she want to kiss each one of them. Neither of then realized when or how but he was now shirtless, she had free access to his well-built torso.

It was good, very good, he want more she found a sensitive spot between his jaw and neck and bit so slowly - he almost melt on her arms; Her hands were busy tracing a pattern over his skin with the tips of her nails, just the lightest touch.  
His back and arms have goose bumps, the cool night air in contrast to the warm trace of her caresses. And yet he felt a barrier.

Tarya was on a duel between body and mind – on the body department she could feel very ready for him, feeling the moisture between her legs increase to the point of make her inner thighs slippery; She also could feel a bulge on his trousers, he was grinding his hips at a slow pace against hers in such a teasing way.  
She could surrender to him right there on the floor, two moons as witnesses, desire wasn’t in lack, however there was something in the back of her mind telling reasons why that was wrong: they barely knew each other, he was a Jedi knight and worst part: she could almost hear her father telling to think before acting.

"Anakin" she said barely recognizing her own voice, heavy with desire "We need to go back, we have to see the king early tomorrow." Not able to find a better excuse and trying to believe on it either.

"I understand," he said in husky voice, he was leaning against the mechanical arm still above her, as he look at her realize that she kept her knees together, trying to keep some control he supposed.

He kissed her forehead tenderly, "let's go then," but it took a great deal of willpower to get out of there. They returned to the transport holding hands, she was a little quieter but kept one hand on his leg as she drove.

They thought had returned to the temple without being seen, but Tafyr watched in surprise as the two returned, Tarya wearing a cloak and walking hand in hand with the youngest Jedi knight, he also saw them kissing at the door of the lad's bedroom, the man worried about the girl but couldn’t do anything about it.

She barely slept that night, her mind too confused; had always thought was in love with someone else since childhood, not that she had hope of any kind of retribution except friendship; She was aware that become a beautiful woman, but that would never be enough.  
And now there was Anakin added to the equation, she felt attracted and guilty at the same extent would never want to get in the way of someone path although he does not seem to care about that point. Of course there was something wrong with her, because had fallen in love only twice - both for Jedi.

Maib came into her lady's room in the morning and she had dark circles under eyes, that wasn’t common thing, the girl always showed ability to sleep at almost any situations so she asked, "What is it? Why milady doesn’t slept?"

The younger one kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning Maib! It's nothing, I just can’t, don't know why, but no big deal."

"What are you going to wear today? And since when do you lie to your Maib?"

Tarya lowered her eyes to reply, "I want to look beautiful, but it can’t seem I take an effort for that. I'm not lying to you Maib."

The older woman looked at her with suspicious eyes but did not force the subject; her girl would speak when she was ready.

When she met her guests in the atrium, was wearing a halter neck dress, long and navy blue; Already carried all the ceremonial apparatus including the Ritsa. "Masters, my king awaits us."

Of the three, only Obi Wan seemed to have had a good night of sleep, Tarya thanked mentally for the use of the Ritsa combined with the make up she use to conceal the flaws; or the older man would see that Anakin and her had a matching pair of dark circles. However this detail did not go unnoticed to Maib, who knew Tarya as if she were her daughter.

When they were on way to palace, Tarya had the impression that Ziiro was looking her in a strange way, but brush the subject away and but keep talking "remember, let the king speak first, pretend that we did not have conversations about separatists yesterday, his ego can be very sensitive on political issues, he stays competing with my father."

"Tarya," Tafyr said exasperatedly, "see how you speak about our king."

"Well somebody has to warn them, plus the king thinks I'm a airhead so will not expect me to have talked anything important with them. I just don’t want to disappoint him."

"Why does he think that?" Anakin wanted to know.

She had a grin on her lips "Because I'm relatively young, also a woman so he does not take me seriously."

"Patience Tarya, you will win his trust," Obi Wan said.

She merely sighed and said, "We'll see" even though it sounded more like a “I really doubt.”

Once in the palace the king spoke for a long time, he was a charismatic man and this had guaranteed an easy victory in the elections, however he was very vain, he talked a lot and he got away from the matter several times. When he brought something important, Tarya could hear his father's words behind his.

Even Obi Wan looked a little bored, although he was still following the monologue, and presented the chance to Idiriis join the republic, which the man took cheerfully. Anakin was pretending attention but the king sound so boring to him that soon he was looking at Tarya and thinking about kissing her again.

The king said that Idiriis would be proud to join the Republic, he wish to send Tarya and a small delegation to Coruscant to deal with such matters, he had already overheard on the side of the separatists, "What is the Voice of Inanna telling us?"

She was taken by surprise, mind distant "Pardon, my king, I was distracted for a moment, I’m really sorry."

Joss Yandrile glared at her, she could feel the reproach inside her mind.

The king soon spoke again, as if he wouldn’t mind she was not listening. "I'll send you and a small delegation to the Capital, in my name, agreeing to our join to the Republic."

"It will be an honour, my King, but we will not listen to our people before? We must call a referendum”.

To this proposal felt her father's approbation.

But the king did not want to wait so long. "No, there is no time for this, our ministry will inform the population about my decision, the people will trust me after all, that’s why they elected me their king."

Tarya felt a sudden urge to command the man shut up, instead try argumentation "Your Majesty, I must remind you that the people have chosen you to represent then not to make decisions for them."

She can hear his father's voice at her mind "Tarya, watch out."

Anakin had a discreet smile; she was putting the man in his place. Obi Wan thought the same though he better understood the monarch's dissatisfaction with Inanna's Voice.

The king hissed to her "And we are choosing the side of democracy, so loved by our people."

Tarya had on the tip of her tongue that they were also joining at a war but the look of concern of father and even of Obi Wan ended changing her mind. "My king is right, it will be done as you order, form the delegation and inform me when we should go to the Capital, I remember that can’t stay there for long, because the obligations at the Temple."

"Yes, but you’ll stay long as needed, it will be auspicious to have the Voice of Inanna mediating this beginning."

She was annoyed with the man, he had no authority in her religious affairs or obligations; she only responded to her father, but there was nothing to be done. "I hear and I obey, Your Majesty."

"Being this matter partially settled, we will have a dinner tonight for our guests. I'll see you again at night." The king said dismissing the audience.

Joss Yandrile stand, "Follow me please masters, you too, Tarya." He bowed to the king and went out with the three of them to a small meeting room. "First of all I ask you to forgive me, after all, the king had a very structured idea in his mind. So we could just have sent the commission and saved the time of the two of you. I'm sorry."

Obi Wan was quick to reply, "It was not a useless visit, we were sent here to offer just that Joss."

The priest look very tense, "well Obi Wan, you must forgive me but I'm not satisfied with that decision, however my task is to advise the king and not take any decisions for him."

Kenobi kept the conciliatory tone; he knew how the idea of neutrality was dear to Yandrile "I understand your concern but trust in the Republic."

The man nod, "I'll do my best for this, my friend."

Tarya was seated in front of her father and with her back to Anakin, who stood behind her; Kenobi was sitting between the young woman and her father.

Joss noticed the distracted younger knight and asked, "What do you think about that General Skywalker?"

"I believe that Idiriis is on the right side, although the king's decision has been abrupt and this displeases the Voice of Inanna."

She turned her face toward him, the Ritsa beads making a soft, rain drop like noise, "That's not the way things are done in a democracy. It really bothers me."

Skywalker noticed her tone "Tarya, the Republic is a democracy!"

"I know Anakin, yet the people should be consulted; it is not the decision that bothers me but the way it is being taken."

It did not go unnoticed to her father the way they treated each other by the first name and began to notice the eager look of the youngest over his daughter's naked back; must observe these two closely, he thought, Tarya is an impulsive woman and if this man was the same it would not end well.

He was saying to her "The delegation that will go to Coruscant will be chosen carefully, this task has already been assigned to me. I will be relying on your focus on these matters daughter."

She nod, "Yes, father, I will be focused."

She knew her father well enough to recognize a warning in these words, do your job, he was saying to her. She want to leave the palace and regain her centre, she was very near of anger, "Father, I will return to the temple of the waters for now, since I am not required here until the evening.”

He nod, could see trough their bond a red risk of anger beginning to form, just like a lightning, usually despite all her passion she was good in keeping her emotions at balance "You can go daughter, generals would mind staying with me this afternoon? We should talk.”

"Don't mind at all, Joss." Obi Wan said.

Anakin simply said "no problem" but wanted to go with Tarya, leisure with her; while she left the room he watched her for a bit longer than necessary.

He was seeing that Joss had more of a general than a priest, he was already thinking of possible strategies, because once they were part of the Republic they would face reprisals. Like every good general, he was willing to listen, especially to those more used to this enemy. They spent the afternoon talking about these matters, only putting them aside when the evening was coming, when Yandrile said "I regret that Tarya has not stayed today. She will need this kind of advice, more than I, she only have academic experience in these subjects. "

Obi Wan said to him "She can always count on your advice Joss with and with ours to, she always was a quick learner.”

"Yes, she is. But I keep worried for her, she has a lot of passion in her and nothing in excess is good. It makes her lost focus sometimes."

"She will do a good job, you will see." Kenobi was assuring him.

For Anakin that conversation could be occurring between 3 Jedi, one of them having difficulties with his Padawan; He missed Ahsoka and her snippy behaviour, he always tried to protect her but in the end he failed again, she was gone; he could not find her no matter how hard tried. It takes some effort to Anakin to keep his shields high.  
***

The dinner was indeed pleasant; Tarya was even more tempting using dark green, which made her skin look fairer and her hair even intense copper.  
For Obi Wan it was a shame that her face was hidden under Ritsa.

There was another priest, a certain Dristan Kaiff, the lad was young, about 22 years old, and he was looking at Tarya with dreamy eyes. She had just greeted him politely and paid him no more attention.

After dinner some young women gathered, Ninat was there to sing and the girls danced, it was a beautiful spectacle.

"Tarya, why don't you join them?" Obi Wan asked.

She turned her face toward him, pointing to the diadem. "It can be quite difficult to keep up with the quickest steps with the face covered by Ritsa, the most I could do would be to follow a slow dance."

When Ninat sang a slow song, young Kaiff approached Tarya "Dance with me Tarya, give me the pleasure of leading the Voice of Inanna."

She smiled at the boy. "Forgive me, Dristan, but General Skywalker just invited me.”

"Yes, she gave me that pleasure. Sorry pal" Anakin said, taking the cue.

She stood up as she waited for Anakin to take her hand and accompany her.  
They danced, he held her waist respectfully enjoying some moments together, he discreetly said, "Your kisses still burning me. Can’t forget the way you taste." She smiles at him. "I would be careful saying such things here, they would add hot details until the story was to taste and spread it to the four winds." He smiled and questioned "And what details would those be?"  
She bit her lower lip very lightly, so he liked to play. "Oh Anakin, details that would make a Twi’Lek courtesan blush, these people have such an imagination. At this very moment some are looking to us here dancing, talking and are beginning to form theories about us." 

She was whispering to him, lips barely moving so no nosey gossip would see what she was saying, “You know people from court think that I’m a vixen, they would love to have some stories about me to tell. How a famous general, break my walls and persuade me to show every single Shakti form to him and perhaps I will be less a bitter shrew after that general leave.”  
“Oh I see” Anakin was saying to her “and how many forms are those?”  
She smiles to him “No one knows for sure.” 

Ninat was so happy to see her lady dancing with the Jedi, that she kept singing songs that justified their proximity; For her the two were a beautiful couple, she had skin fair as porcelain and his was golden, she was small and fragile, he was tall and strong to protect her; Inanna had to put those two together.

Almost everyone was dancing; the king danced with one of his wives, only Joss Yandrile remained in his place trying to disguise the sadness.

Even Obi Wan asked to dance with Tarya, although the two Jedi had danced well the older man lead her with such a grace, whoever saw him could think that he was accustomed to halls and parties.

She asked, "Will you leave me tomorrow?" He smiled and returned, "Anxious to let your guests go?" She shook her head, "On the contrary, I would like you to stay longer, so many waterfalls, beaches and hills that would show, and you have not even seen a ceremony in the temple." He nodded. "Then we'll stay another day, wish we were not at war."

She smiled sadly. "Me too, sooner Idiriis will be a part of this. I'm worried." The Jedi stroked the hand he had in his "Trust in the Force, my dear." Her smile was less sad now "Always! But I call her Inanna."

Anakin is watching them both from afar, at moments like this he could bet she felt something for Kenobi, realized that thinking about it made him jealous but in a different way, he was not angry, but afraid, it bothered him to think that his former master had a protégée and that he was so affectionate with she; It bothered him to think he could be left out by those two.

When they returned to the temple late in the evening, two moons in the sky, Riisi leaving everything with a violet glow; Ninat was asleep and Ziiro was driving quietly, thinking about returning to his Maib.

Tarya was between Anakin and Obi Wan, hands interlaced with both.

Late in the night, she was lying in bed staring at the ceiling; she must be happy to travel to Coruscant but she was nervous, distant in her mind she felt a threat that was like a bad taste in her mouth.  
She was struggling with these thoughts; when heard a knock on the door, it was Anakin. "I noticed you awake, I can’t sleep either."

She smiled "Come in" she said in a low voice "stay here with me".

Her room was neatly arranged, had a large bed, a couch and a vanity; two other doors one gave to a fresher and another was her closet. There were also two windows one facing out and another to the riad.

Sitting on the couch, she gestured for him to join her, and Anakin sit there holding her hand and asked, "So why you can’t sleep?"  
She sighed, "I don’t know for sure, when I think about Coruscant, I feel threatened." He frowned, sometimes almost forgetting that he was dealing with a Force user'"What do you notice exactly?"  
She just nodded, "nothing clearly, it's just a sensation but it doesn't go away."

"Don't ignore your instincts, be careful when you are there, if possible I will be there with you." He realized it was something he would say to Ahsoka, Tarya noticed the change in his face, he look almost in pain, "And you, why can not you sleep? Are you sad?"

"No, I'm fine I think, it’s that once I had a Padawan, Ahsoka, but things went wrong, she didn’t want to stay in the Order after all. I tried to find her a few times but without success, I was thinking about her right now, when I said to you trust your instincts, its something used say to her."

She was looking into his yes concerned, "What happened? Tell me if you want."

"She was charged with sedition and others crimes, I always believed in her innocence, but I did not want her to flee. Still, she continued to flee saying she need to prove her innocence and was captured, and on the day of her trial I find the real guilty, and bring her to court. Everything was clarified but after that she did not want to return to order."

Tarya was not surprised "Would you want to go back Anakin?"

"I don’t know, probably not, but she left me behind as well."

"I can bet she misses you, do you Jedi also have a connection between mentor and apprentice?"

"Yes. How do you know that?"

"I have a mentor, Anakin, my father. Don't you feel her beyond matter, you Padawan?"

"Our bond is almost closed now, maybe she’s far away."

She was caressing his face, "Maybe she needs time to heal, you know her heart. Don’t let your bond close completely, I believe she'll find a way back for you and you'll see each other again. And if you want I would try to help you to find her."

It was good to talk about things that are hurting; there was so much he could tell her, he felt could say anything without being judged. "So that’s what is hurting you? Do you miss your Padawan? Are you worried about her?"  
“Yes” he said, “do you really think we can find her?”  
She nod “Yes, It could take some time but we can find a way with Inanna or even in the old way, Ziiro is very good with this kind of thing and he can be very discreet. You can’t deal with this alone, while at war.”  
He was feeling better just with the possibility, and he remember the other thing he want to say. Anakin was staring at the floor, how could he say such a thing? "Not only that, I want to tell you something but I do not know how to say it."

Tarya had an air of curiosity "My attention you already have."

He decided to tell at once without half-truths "I've been married."

Tarya opened her mouth twice trying to say something, but the words did not come.

He realized how bewildered she was. "Are you shocked?"

"Not with the fact itself, but ... you should not, I say to have emotional bonds, to have a wife?"

"True but no one else knows, I mean now you know."

She was now holding her hands; thoughtful at last if she was already worried about being against his path, now being between two people was simply unthinkable. _"Karking,"_ she thought in exasperation, people used to tell things to her because she was the Voice of Inanna; but why did Anakin have to do the same thing? "Well, Anakin, your secret is safe with me." She said trying to keep a neutral expression, but what a turn? Yesterday he was in love, now the man is married.

"Thank you but I guess you don't realize the point, we're not together anymore, we’re divorced now." Anakin thought she would be less withdrawn from him but seemed even more distant.

"Why are you telling me such a secret?" She had a serious face, she look a lot like her father in those moments.

"You are worried that you are pushing me out of my path, but I really believe those are different things: my path as Jedi and my heart, I don’t want you blaming yourself, you understand?"

"Think I understand, but now I’m worried about being in the way of people who love each other, I would never do that!"

His face was close to hers, straightening a lock of hair behind her ear. "We're apart, it's true."

She studied him, counting on Inanna to do so; he felt her scrutinizing he through the Force and kept shields down, letting her see the truth.

Her force signature was no longer like a fragile flame; it was like being engulfed in a warm, golden light. She was seeing Anakin, feeling so much power there and certain turmoil, it was like swimming in the open sea. His emotions were so ponded, the Jedi way she remembered. She was looking look at him, frowning, he let her see him in Inanna could go deeper if she wanted, she worried about him and all those emotions: desire, sadness, going deeper, felt anger, would be able to go even deeper but it was such a intimate thing, so she stop. The contrary was valid to Anakin was looking to her at the same depth. She worried not because he had emotions, of course he had it, but because they were like foreigners to him and that wasn't good.

She keep caressing his face, he was someone made to be loved and was living a life that forbidden it to him, to her it was so cruel. He needed love and she did not think it because of seeing through Inanna but for being obvious, for a person who should abdicate emotional ties to marry in secret this person crave affection. Now there he was standing in front of her looking for love.

Who was she to deny a feeling that was already in her heart?

She crossed the small distance between them to kiss passionately, not bothering to leave Inanna deep set into her as she always did. She doesn’t care if he saw her beyond matter, better if he could do so, she thought.

After that kiss Anakin lay in her couch, his head resting on Tarya's lap, she was caressing his hair, and when morning come they were still like this, talking without judgment between them. Stop talking sometimes just to kiss.  
He did not remember having such an intimate moment with anyone; no one knew so much about him, maybe just Obi Wan.

But Obi Wan didn’t know a few things; like what he had done with the people of sand, and now Tarya knew and her concerns are huge.

He was a good person but didn’t know his emotions, believed that shove them into a dark room where he could not feel then, unless they burst and took control of him was a kind of control. That was how he came to such a crime.  
How much more he could do if he doesn’t change it? Tarya didn’t know what to say, after all she was a person with little experience in life and in her heart believe that only good fruits born from love.  
***

Dooku was in Corellia, talking to a man who was no more than a caricature - tall but crooked, left side taller; his face was long and cynical, his mouth always seemed to be smiling in a unpleasant way.

Tyrannus could not decide what disgusted him most about that creature, perhaps it was the man's daring to believe that some Idirians were Force users and could foresee his intent for revenge – even if there was a touch of the Force on that planet and some actually had some potential this was wasted in layers of meaningless beliefs, they were untrained and would never see a inch from their own noses, they would never reach the real power that only the Dark Side could provide. Or if it was the fact that the man treated him as an equal, Tyranus a shadowy lord of the Sith an equal noble exiled from an insignificant planet? What audacity!

Despite the disgust, the conversation with the man continued. "After all Kandil what is your purpose?"

The other replied with a dangerous smile, "Revenge, I want to eliminate the Yandrile family from the face of Idiriis, if possible from the galaxy, forever. But why are you willing to support me in this matter, my good Count?"

"The biggest obstacle to the exploitation of plasma in Idiriis seems to be these same people, moreover once the political status has been modified, we want assurances that your planet will join in our cause - the defeat of the Republic that's why I'm here."

The man seemed satisfied. "Do we have an agreement then, sir? For that I give you my word, the king will hear me when the opportunity come."

Tyranus nodded, his face impassive. "Yes, we have an agreement, you will have my support." And these strange men shook hands.

Nalif Kandil was pleased; near the end of his life he was on the verge of revenge.


	5. Capitol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frist of all, sorry for the lack of actualization over this work, things are getting rough at uni and at work so no time.  
> Second, now the story will properly begins, know I rated it M and for now nothing M happens, but I'll get there.

Obi Wan and Anakin were observing while Tarya and two other priests drove a ceremony in the Temple of the Waters; about twenty people attending the rites in the round living room with crystal dome and five wood doors of same size. At the center of the room a crystal, big and opaque occupied place.

The hall was beautiful yet simple, the mantras intoned in Idirii'Oa had a deep and musical cadence; there any type of electronic apparel or droide was allowed, as well any source of artificial light, a boy walked taking a incense burner spreading perfumed smoke, contributing to the air of mystery and calm for that place which seemed sacred and separated of the time. No matter how much they wanted to continue observing what was happening there, it was almost impossible not to close eyes surrendering to a meditative ordeal and to the sensation of balance in their minds.  
That perfect balance remains and they stay like this until what felt like the Force itself was moving and the mantras ceased - Tarya extended her left hand towards the crystal " Ich Inanaê bô mi tien kaô!", turning her face, covered with Ritsa beads for Jedi "May the light of Inanna can cover us all!" and she addressed what seems all the energy in that place to the direction of the crystal, and it glowed in blue shades illuminating everything. When Tarya lowered her hand the crystal was cloudy again and for few moments the room looked almost gloomy, although the sun still illuminated the place. With that the people there left the room one by one, as well as the priests. Now people could speak with Tarya or Inanna's voice as they usually said.

Ziiro was there with Anakin and Obi Wan that remain quiet, both were accustomed to impressive things around the whole galaxy however few times they had such a rare spiritual experience; and such a display of the use of Force. So Ziiro decided to break the silence "That's always an impressive experience, even for a native. I always wonder how priests made that crystal glow so much." There had a truly happy tone in his voice.

Anakin leave his own thoughts and asked "Now she will have to give her counsel to all people here?"

"I really don't know, but usually people want the advise of the Voice of Inanna." Ziiro tried to suppress suspicion's glance to the Jedi Knight,but since he had seen him and her lady kissing in secrecy like two teenagers...well was a hard task to decide who was the most irresponsible of the two. "Although she doesn't seem to be very willing to accomplish with her obligations these days."

Obi Wan is trying to capture what he had lost, Tafyr always seems to look at Anakin with suspicion in eyes. "Well", Obi Wan said, "we will await Tarya and will leave, we are awaited in Coruscant."

Tarya heard people with just part of her attention; her thoughts were with Anakin and there was also that bad sensation when she thought about her travel to Coruscant.  
Now she is saying farewell to her guests  
"Hope I see you soon." and hugged Obi Wan softly, caressing his back.

"We will, Tarya." he said and smooth her hair behind her ear.

When she hugged Anakin whisper in his ear "I'll miss you."

"I know" he answered, inhaling deeply the perfume of her hair, could pass a long time until he could feel it again; and he will miss laying his head in her lap or kissing her.

"See you soon" She said, not without a twinge of sadness.

"May the Force be with you" Obi Wan said with a smile.

"May Inanna protect you both " she replied and watch them go, she will miss her boys.

***  
After two months of what he liked to think as vacation in Idiriis, Anakin was with 501 trying to regain an entire System from the Separatists and the things didn't go well.  
All the men's loss leave the morale of the troops lower and make Anakin's emotions revolving: All that that sacrifice of human lives and for what? Another system in the Outer Rim, another backwater planets. It was not fair, but the war was not a fair thing.  
"You are late Obi Wan!" He sais, angry, to no one.  
This planet climate couldn't be more different from Idiriis: windy, cold, mountainous, with gray rocks everywhere, he was in a trench improvised in one of those rocky belts, trying at all costs to maintain the advantage of the high ground. The situation was so bad that they need reinforcement. No matter how resistant he were, Anakin was tired, but every time that listen "Man down" he got strength from Force knows where to keep fighting.

It take two days until Obi Wan and the 212 finally got to dribble the space blockade, arriving with reinforcements. When Anakin look his friend in face just sais "You are late!" but he smile to Kenobi, who just responded "Ah, polite as always my friend."  
Now they are at a communication tent reporting their situation to Mace Windu, and the master doesn't have any solution to offer to then (as usual in Anakin's opinion).  
"We lost far too good soldiers for that insignificant System Master Windu." Anakin says and Obi Wan could feel the anger in his words.  
Windu nods "I obviously understand that Skywalker, but which options do we have? We need to regain that Route!"  
Obi Wan assumed the conversation with best conciliatory tone "We'll find a solution fastest as possible. That mission is already extending too much and cost too must for the troops." Again the other master nod "I am sure of that, Kenobi, Skywalker. May the Force be with you."  
When they close the transmission, Anakin was still frowning and Obi Wan said, putting a hand at his shoulder friendly "Peace, Anakin, peace; we'll solve that situation."

And so they did, but not without cost but in the end they win that battle. Soon they'll back to Coruscant.  
***

In a very disreputable cantina at lower Coruscant, the bounty hunter Breda Mizor was takin some drinks and having some cigarettes, it was a solo celebrating of a nice and fat payment (half in advance) for a job, ridiculous easy job she must say.  
An rich girl from a backwater planet will speak at the Senate and after that she must attack this woman, just enough to scare.  
Well, usually people want proofs that the target is permanently neutralized however in that case her client just wants the target scared; go finding, rich people problems. Breda just want her payment.  
"Hey you, give me another shot of that Twi'lek liquor." She said with her harsh voice, lighting another cigarette, Breda was searching the HoloNet for the woman Tarya Yandrile, but find far too little information, she will need to trust the files provided by her client. Anyway it will be easy pease, she was sure.

***  
Tarya and the Idiriian delegation were on board of a diplomatic cruiser, model Shaant, that particular model was the apple of Idiriian engineer's eyes: elegant, fast, its exterior was sinuous like a women body, equipped with good shields but quite weak in armament departure - that last characteristic left Tarya uncomfortable.  
But she was in a diplomatic mission now, for the first time in her life and was feeling anxious; every person around her though it was due inexperience in the matter of traveling, very well, she couldn't make anything to remedy that mistake in particular.  
She was looking to the stars but her mind was racing through different "ifs" in such a quick pace _"If I was not joining the Republic. If the galaxy was not at war. If Anakin wasn't a Jedi. If I don't have obligations to my people. If my mother wasn't dead. If I never met any Jedi. If I was not so dumb falling in love. if..._  
She shook her head trying to stop the train of thoughts, none of those things was the reality nor the present. The past was craved in stone, and she couldn't make anything about it; all that could be done was live present in the best way, it was the only possibility of good future.  
When the stars become like white risks, and the ship was in the hyper space she felt the usual shooting effect of being so deep in the stars, with eyes closed she felt Inanna - the way it was so different there, so huge it was almost terrifying; when younger had fear of get lost in it and never find the way back to herself. Obi Wan explained to her, so patiently that it was what they called Unifying Force, she had no reasons to be afraid.  
Now she was there, so interwoven with Inanna that barely could feel her own body; it was so beautiful and peaceful but for a millisecond she felt a black void in the corners and returned to her mind, scared and remembered what her father said before she leave home: "Once there Tarya, keep Inanna close to you, keep all your walls high as the skies, it will be very important! Promise me, keep it just in your heart."  
She collected herself, inhaling deeply and decided to take some rest, the travel was just beginning.

***  
Alone at her office at the Senate, Padmé was studying a file about Idiriis and its culture and was almost ready to receive their delegation tomorrow. She was counting of bringing then to her party on the Senate; Being from pacific planet, Padmé believed that would be a good thing taking their politicians under her wing and counting with their vote for the reduction of the budget for clone production and war affairs and joining her in diplomatic efforts for the end of war. 

According to her files Idiriis population was mostly human; historically was organized in an rigid system of breeds the top of the political and economical system where the priests of the divinity know as Inanna, however for more than a decade the new Guardian was working in a tireless way for the extinction of that tradition. (She already sympathized with that man).Their agricultural production was mainly for consumption of the own system and was located in a close moon. They had quite prominent universities but those were not famous as the ones located on Core planets; they made good profit from tourism mostly because a combination of good weather, beautiful beaches and waterfalls, soft green mountains and an alluring landscape.  
"It looks like a nice place for a vacation threepio. There's something else to add about their planet that my research didn't cover?" she asked to the droid.  
"No Senator, all that information are correct." He was saying in his pompous way "Sounds like a lovely place for vacations, my circuits almost could feel a nice pool of oil."  
Padmé smile with that response, Threepio was a funny droid, always so pompous and suffering from perpetual anxiety.  
"So we are ready for tomorrow!" Her tone revealing some tiredness, she need go back to home, take a long relaxing bath and sleep.  
***

Shaant was out from the hyper space and soon will arrive at Coruscant. In a ship's quarters Maib was adjusting tight corset around Tarya's waist.  
"You look good with it, should use more often."  
"And why?" Tarya responded, trying to not complain about the uncomfortable but utterly popular outfit "That thing barely let me move or breath."  
"Clothes are the women's armor in social occasions." her maid always replied that when she wasn't fond of an outfit, like one hundred times.  
"I know Maib, and that's why I'm wearing it, I don't need to like these clothes I just want their effect." And truth be told, the effect was good: the teal gown and the corset made of the same fabric contrast with her skin and hair complimenting their color. The Ritsa she was wearing was made of natural, small pearls it was very delicate and caused a nice contrast with her painted lips and using a corset had an advantage of making her back even more straight and her boson bigger. She looked regal and very aristocratic - the effect she was looking for.  
Maib was applying perfume at base of Tarya's neck and say patiently "You are ready, just need to leave these blaster here, could you imagine entering the Senate's hall with a gun?"  
"I'm sorry. It's such old habit." It was really a thing she did without think, because every time she wasn't at home she carried a gun, just in case. She left the small blaster gun with her clothes and they left.  
***

Chancellor Palpatine was waiting for them with Padmé and Bail Organa; many would muse why a powerful man like he was would care for such a small system, his political excuse was that he consider their journey to democracy captivating in fact he just want to start evaluating Yandrile. To be fair he already can sense her presence in Force - a low and constant vibration and a warm yet soft soft signature. Probably would be an easy task transforming that heat in fire for the purposes of the Dark Side.

Tarya was walking in their direction, and was feeling a tight not near her stomach, soon she will represent her people in front of the politicians of the galaxy that was making her anxious; when see the Chancellor and two other Senators she feel a cold spreading through her spine just like she was jumping in pool of ice cubes, when Palpatine hold her hand the cold was so intense that made her skin broke in goose bumps she was cold as a marble statue  
"Chancellor I'm so honored for finally meeting you, It's so kind of you being here to greet us despite you busy schedule." She finally says, making an effort to make her voice sound amiable, bowing her head in an educated reverence.

"It's my pleasure." He responded, her voice was smooth but he could see she was somewhat unsettled, her hands cold as a corpse; just like she was able to feel him yet probably her mind was not understanding it, how amusing he smile internally.

"Senators, I'm Tarya Yandrile from Idiriis and those are my fellows from home representing our planet here. I'm glad to meet you." Again she bow her head respectfully.

The beauty with brown hair and golden complexion was Padmé Amidala Senator of Naboo, and the tall and handsome man was Bail Organa from Alderaan.

Padmé was looking at Tarya with mild curiosity, that woman was beautiful and exotic but not strange as she though would be as a priestess from a distant planet; actually she made herself recall her days as Queen, but she was even younger. What kind of person that woman was? Those beads covering her made she muse how was that face, the color of those eyes? Ah, she thought, probably that's the utility of that accessory - it not only protect the expressions of the wearer but also distracts the other persons, very clever.  
"Well Lady Yandrile, it's your first time at Coruscant?" she ask politely while they entered the Senate.  
"It's my first time representing my people here." she doesn't want lie to the woman but also couldn't tell the truth.  
"So if you like, I can guide you these first days while you get used of everything here. Come to my apartment tomorrow for a tea." Padmé knew very well how easy was to get lost in the bureaucracy of the Senate and in the ways of the Capitol.

"It's very kind of you Senator, I'll accept; please don't call me Lady just Tarya is good enough." Tarya could fell the she was being earnest to her, and appreciate it.  
"Very well, then you call me Padmé, not Senator." And smile to her.  
"I agree, Padmé."

After a whole day meeting several different important persons from different Systems in the evening she was feeling drained; that corset tight as hell, her feet sore from walking in high heels, she was happy for finally being at "home" her list of social events to attend was growing to much for her taste, for Inanna's sake it was her first day there and she have tea with Padmé, a dinner offered for Bail Organa's wife and the Chancellor invited her to attend the Opera as soon he have time.  
She don't like the man but couldn't put her finger on why but would be very rude not accept, so she don't have a choice.

"I'm ready to go back to Idirris, dear Maib" she said smiling to the maid who was helping her unlace the corset.  
Maib look at her, rising a brow "Thought you like travel." and said in a low voice "Perhaps you are just grumpy because a certain Jedi wasn't involved in those matters."  
"I don't know about what you are talking about." she said pretending not understand.  
"Don't think I'm silly, Inanna could talk through your lips but I lived more and know you since your birth. He is not a good choice just like the other with the same...well...occupation wasn't."  
Tarya was bitting her lower lip, uncomfortable with the route the conversation took she wasn't in the mood for that topic of her life.  
"I know it very well." she responded in a harsh manner, very unusual to her, while looking for a nightgown.  
Usually she was never harsh, but she was tired but she don't want hurt Maib, the woman was practically her mother.  
"I'm sorry dear" said kissing Maib's face "I'm tired and its really the wrong time for that conversation. I will take a bath, have a nice night of sleep and tomorrow I'll be a very nicer woman okay?"  
And after a bath she was soon asleep.  
***

Anakin arrived Coruscant in the afternoon, but he actually was felling very energized and unable to rest, so when Chancellor invite him for a talk, he accept it.  
He always like talking to his friend, he always have interest in his progress in the Order and in his political opinions. They were talking for more than a hour when Palpatine casually said "Today I met your friend Tarya Yandrile, such a lovely lady exactly as you describe; we shall see how good she will be at the tribune, if she have the character strength you evaluate it will be easy. I already can foresee, my friend, an alliance Naboo - Idiriis and soon Amidala e Yandrile as friends."  
Palpatine talk that just to bring the Senator to the conversation, because he could see Skywalker had feelings for her, but lately they looked different however he could not predict the amount of reactions Anakin showed: when he mentioned Yandrile he almost could hear his heart rate quicken, when he mentioned Padmé first his face showed sadness, than he got so uncomfortable that he was sitting with his back more straight, and with tense shoulders.  
Well, apparently Skywalker had a weakness for beauty, and both women in question were very appealing for those who are distractible with that. Anyway it was one more thing deviating Anakin from the Jedi path, and it was pleasing him. Then he let slip, where Yandrile was; just to see if Skywalker would be moved by his own lust, running to her arms.  
And so he did.  
Soon Anakin was saying goodbye to Palpatine and rushing to meet Tarya.  
***  
Tarya is deeply asleep, in her dreams she was walking in large dunes, two suns in the horizon warming her skin but then everything start to get darker and darker, a black void engulfing all the light and heat and she was crying, thick and bitter tears in the end she was alone, crying and sobbing in the cold darkness.  
She was taken off that ill scenery from the soft touches in her hair "milady, it's alright you are safe, Knight Skywalker is waiting for you in the living room."  
Tarya sit in the bed, for some moments without knowing where she is, running her hand through face "Anakin? Here?"  
Maib sit at the edge of bed, she knew very all when Tarya had dreams sent from Inanna, and smooth her hair "Was it a dream or a vision?"  
"I don't know yet." She said, getting up and walking to the fresher, she was covered in a thin coat of cold sweat and need a shower.

Anakin is looking through the transparisteel window, hands at his back waiting for her; almost able to listen his own heartbeat and anticipating in mind holding her in his arms.  
"Anakin!" she said in a low voice  
He turns to face her, auburn hair loose wearing white robes end smiling warming to him; he was about to run and hold her but Maib was there, so he take Tarya's hands in his and kiss them "I'm sorry arriving so late, but Chancellor told me you arrived and I came."  
Tarya smile to him, he was handsome as always, with his beautiful messy hair and confident expression "No need for apologies, I'm glad you're here. You are welcome any time." She turn to her maid "Maib darling, you can go back to bed. I'm fine."  
When Maib leave them alone Tarya hug Anakin tight, her perfume invading his senses. She put her arms around his neck and say "I missed you" and kiss his face fondly; being so near to him, touching him send the ill sensation of the nightmare away;she knew it was a vision but she couldn't talk about it to anyone or it will become true.  
Anakin cuped her chin, caressing her pink lips with his thumb looking deep in her eyes "The memory of our kiss is still with me, there isn't a single day I don't think about you." and he crossed the small distance between them kissing her deeply, one of his hand in the nape of her neck and the other in the small of her back pressing her body against his.

Her presence seems to have the power of excite him so much, stirring his imagination and awaking his senses: her taste and smell is good, her skin and hair so soft under his fingers, her heat emanating to his body. It was such a inviting and addictive sensation.  
He is kissing her with more intensity, guided by his desire and she was corresponding it. ***  
Distant from there,in the roof of a building, using long distance binoculars, Breda Mizor was observing that encounter. She was so far because, apparently the chief of Yandrile security staff was a paranoid guy so she was observing her target from distance searching for gaps in her security as best approach for now.  
She was observing and muttering to no one when she bump in something more interesting then a holomovie "Naughty Jedi" she was saying looking the golden hero of the Republic, Anakin Skywalker, kissing the Idiriian girl in a very bawdy way so deeply that soon the woman wouldn't be able to remember her own name.  
Boy, if a handsome guy like that kiss her in that way she would take him to a room and ripe his very soul until he beg for mercy.  
"These rich girls are very lucky" and she keep looking at them, amused. When you work for the riches of Capitol you see interesting things.

**Author's Note:**

> 5- Most important, Thank you very much for take some of you time for reading it Hope you like. Xoxo


End file.
